And Baby Makes Three
by Medico legal
Summary: A prequel to Three is Family. The first year of Olivia's life interwoven through the second series of Silk
1. Chapter 1

So slight change of plan. The sequel to 'Three is Family' is proving harder to write with no storyline to follow. So whilst I try to think of one, I've decided to do a prequel. This is the story of Olivia's first year of life woven into the second series. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"That's it Marth" Clive encouraged as he rubbed her lower back during a contraction. "In and out. You're doing fantastic," he continued.

Martha didn't reply. She couldn't. She was too busy sucking on the gas and air for all she was worth as she rode another contraction out. She'd been in labour for nearly fourteen hours now. The contractions had been tolerable for most of that time but in the last hour or so had become much stronger. She was sweaty and exhausted but couldn't rest. The finishing line was getting closer (she'd been eight centimetres at her last check half an hour ago), but still not close enough for her.

Clive had been with her all that time encouraging her on. She had called him around midday from home with the news that she thought her contractions had started. He hadn't been in court so had been able to drop everything and leave chambers immediately with a quick shout to Billy letting him know what was going on.

"Has that one gone?" Asked the midwife and Martha nodded silently as she let the nozzle from the gas and air cylinder fall from her mouth.

"Why won't this baby come out?" She asked to the room. "Can't you just cut it out?" She asked her midwife, Jenny. "I wanna Ceasarean,".

"You are nearly there Martha," Jenny encouraged. "You will have delivered this baby before we can arrange that,".

"Yeah," added Clive. "Only two more centimetres to go. You can do this Marth, I know you can,".

"I'm just so tired," she replied as she started crying.

"I know you are," Clive agreed as he tried hugging her as best he could and drying her tears. "I wish I could help you out," he told her truthfully. It hadn't been nice watching Martha in such pain for so long, and he felt completely useless not being able to do anything but rub her back, wipe the sweat off her face of offer her a drink of water whilst being as encouraging as he could possibly be. "I am so proud of you Marth. You can totally do this last part," he finished giving her a little kiss to her forehead.

"Shit. There's another one coming," Martha said as she grabbed the gas and started sucking on it.

"That's it, Martha. Nice and slow. In and out," encouraged Jenny as she watched her patient through the contraction. This one was a little different from her others. Martha was starting to push as well. "Try not to push Marth. You're not fully dilated yet,".

"Sorry," Martha apologised. "I couldn't help it,".

"Is everything ok?" Clive asked concerned.

"Yes. It's just baby's head moving down," she reassured the couple. "I'm just popping out for two minutes to get everything I'm going to need to deliver baby, and when I get back I'm going to reexamine you Martha. I really don't think it's going to be too long now," she promised as she left the room.

"Hear that Marth?" Clive asked as he gave her arm an encouraging rub. The next contraction came fairly swiftly and Martha got an overwhelming desire to push. "Jenny said not to push Marth," Clive advised when he saw what was happening.

"I can't help it!" She said angrily as she returned to pushing.

"I'm going to go and get Jenny," Clive said as he left the room looking for their midwife. He didn't have far to go as she was on her way back to the room.

"Is everything ok, Clive?" She asked seeing a worried expression on the man's face.

"I know you told her not to, but Martha's pushing," he explained. "She can't help it apparently,".

"Ok let's take a look then," Jenny replied as she reentered the room, Clive in tow. One look at Martha and Jenny knew the delivery was going to be fairly imminent, and that was confirmed when she had a little look between Martha's legs.

"Well you've certainly cracked on Martha," she told her patient when her contraction had finished. "I can see baby's head," she told the soon-to-be parents. "There's nothing wrong, but I'm just going to push the emergency buzzer. I just need some help getting all the equipment ready as baby has caught me on the hop,".

The room filled with many people very quickly but all but one was sent away when they knew what was happening. Clive and Martha didn't care. They didn't really notice. They were just fixed on Jenny and her guidance for Martha.

"Fantastic Martha!" She praised as Martha pushed during another contraction. "Ok now pant," she told her patient showing her what she meant and Martha copied. "Excellent! Right the heads out," she told Martha and Clive. "Would you like to see?".

"Not really," Clive replied. He wasn't all that good with blood and wanted to be conscious when his child was finally born. Plus he didn't think Martha wanted him down that end. They had only slept together the once, nine months ago, but they weren't in a relationship.

After Martha had decided to proceed with her pregnancy she had let Clive know he was going to be a father. He had told her he would support her, but it had taken the threat of Martha miscarrying after Gary Rush had punched her in the abdomen for Clive to truly do as he had promised. The turning point had been seeing the baby on the ultrasound screen for the first time. They had had a long heart to heart about their relationship as well and had decided that they would raise their child together but as best friends and nothing more.

"One more push and you two are going to be parents," Jenny informed them as she placed a towel on Martha's abdomen.

"Are you ready Clive?" Asked Martha as she reached for his hand as she felt the contraction approaching. With one final push she felt her child leave her body. The next thing she knew a squawking little bundle was being placed on her tummy and the midwife was covering it with another towel and rubbing the baby to dry it and keep it warm.

"You did it Marth!" Clive said completely overwhelmed before bursting into tears. Martha followed suit.

"I hope those are happy tears," Jenny said and she received two nods.

"Hello," Martha said to her baby. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she continued. The baby's hearty cries were still filling the room. "What did we have by the way?" She asked Clive. She had been too busy concentrating on giving birth that she hadn't seen whether she had a son or daughter.

Clive realised he didn't know either and took a quick peek under the towel. "It's a girl," he proclaimed. "We have a daughter,".

"Is that ok?" She asked.

"Of course it is Marth. To be honest I've secretly been hoping for a little girl to spoil," he replied. "Thank you," he finished, giving Martha a kiss on the lips.

"She's got a lot to say for herself," Jenny commented as the baby was still crying full strength.

"Like her mother," teased Clive which earned him a slap on the arm.

"She's just telling me about what she's just been through," Martha replied defending her daughters noise. "Don't listen to him. You tell Mummy all about it," she said to her daughter.

"Why don't we try a little skin to skin contact," Jenny suggested. "That often calms baby down," she explained as she helped Martha lower her hospital gown before placing the naked baby on her mothers chest. To keep her warm she then replaced the gown and placed a towel over the top.

It seemed to do the trick and the tiny baby's cries settled until she was quiet. Martha took the opportunity to examine her little girl whilst Clive took some photos. "Look at her little hands and feet," she said to Clive.

"I know," Clive replied. "She's perfect isn't she?" He asked already having fallen completely in love with his daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" Martha asked aware he hadn't had a hold yet.

"Are you sure?" Clive asked not wanting to interrupt the mother- daughter bonding.

"Absolutely. It's ok if Clive has a hold isn't it?" Martha asked Jenny.

"Of course. You might want to try a bit of skin to skin as well Clive. She seems to like that," Jenny suggested and Clive quickly removed his shirt. Jenny then removed the baby from her mother which didn't go down well as the little girl started crying in protest. She just as quickly quietened though when she was safely tucked up against her daddy's chest and covered in a towel.

"How's that?" Martha asked as she took a few photos of Clive with his daughter from her bed.

"Amazing," replied Clive.

"I think she's trying to open her eyes," commented Martha as she noticed her daughter blinking.

Clive looked down at that. Thinking the lights were perhaps a little too bright in the room for her delicate new eyes he shielded her eyes a little bit and soon he and Martha were looking into their daughters eyes.

"Hi!" Martha cooed as she rubbed her daughters cheek gently with a finger. "I'm your mummy. And that's Daddy," she explained to the little girl as her eyes looked around the room taking in her new world. "We're going to take such good care of you, I promise," she vowed to the little girl.

* * *

An hour later and the new family were embedded in a room on the ward. For a little price they had paid for a private room which allowed Clive to stay the night, plus it gave them the privacy they wanted. The grandparents had been contacted with all essential details (they had become grandparents at 02:17 am to a granddaughter who had weighed in at 6 pounds 10 ounces) and they would be along tomorrow to meet the little girl for the first time. Clive also expected Billy to visit once he phoned up the clerk a little later that morning.

For now they were trying to sleep for what was the remainder of the night but it was proving impossible. Although both extremely tired, neither could tear their eyes away from their daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She had fallen asleep after a feed. It had taken a few attempts but she had finally got the hang of what she was supposed to do and had suckled from Martha greedily.

Eventually though they had fallen asleep for a couple of hours. Clive was the first to wake alerted by the tiny grizzles coming from the crib. Walking over to his daughter he lifted her out and settled her against his chest hoping to calm her for a bit before she was demanding another feed.

"How are you doing?" He cooed to the little girl. "Can we last a little longer before waking Mummy? She needs her sleep after all her hard work yesterday,". The baby seemed to understand her father and settled for a bit. "I know you're only going to be interested in Mummy for the next couple of months," he continued, "but I just want you to know that when you are a bit older, we are going to have so much fun together. Anywhere you want to go and we'll go. Anything you want, within reason of course, and I promise I'll get it for you. I'm going to try and be the best Daddy ever, but I am new to this and still learning, so if I'm doing something wrong, you just tell me ok?" He whispered to her. As he made his promise, he ran a finger over his daughters tiny fist. She decided to grab hold of the finger and hold on tight.

With all his attention on his daughter he had failed to see that Martha had woken and been witness to his conversation. She decided to let him know she was awake. "Everyone ok?" She asked.

"Yep," Clive answered as he made the way over to the bed. "I think someone's getting a little hungry though," he commented as he handed the baby over to her mother. He was proved right minutes later when the little girl quickly latched on to her mothers breast and started feeding again.

Clive and Martha were content just to watch her for a bit.

"We need to think of a name," Clive said after a while. "I'm sure all the visitors today are going to want to know what we have decided,".

"I know," Martha agreed. "Got any ideas?". They hadn't know what they were having so had drawn up lists of names they liked for both boys and girls and had decided they would narrow it down once they had seen their child. See which one suited the baby the best.

"Well my favourite for a girl out of the list we had is Olivia," Clive announced.

"Me too," Martha agreed. "And I quite like Grace for a middle name,".

Clive thought about it and nodded, surprised how quickly and amicably the naming problem had been solved. "Ok. Olivia Grace Costello it is,".

"How about Olivia Grace Costello-Reader?" Asked Martha. They hadn't discussed surnames at all but it felt right.

"Are you sure?" Asked Clive secretly over the moon.

"Of course. She's as much yours as she is mine. It's only fair," Martha replied.

"Well then welcome to the world Olivia Grace Costello-Reader," announced Clive.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that morning found the new family's room quiet, as all members took the opportunity to catch some more sleep before visiting time started. It had been a busy start to the day with Clive and Martha starting out on the steep learning curve that every new parent has to climb. So far, nappy changes and baths had been ticked off the list.

The smallest member of the room hadn't been left out either. She had been checked over by the paediatricians and had passed with flying colours and had also had a few more tries at breast feeding. Mother and daughter were both getting more confident in what they had to do in that area. Everyone was doing so well that it looked as though they would be discharged the following morning.

Best of all for Martha was that she had found time to have a shower whilst Clive indulged in a little daddy-daughter time, and was now feeling a lot more human again.

The loud ringing of Clive's mobile phone sounded in the room and Clive quickly woke and answered it. He hadn't quite been quick enough to stop Martha from being disturbed by the noise, but thankfully Olivia slumbered on.

"Hello?" He said, answering the phone.

"Hello Darling," replied his mother. "We've just arrived," she informed her son. "Where should we be heading?".

"Fourth floor Mum. I'll come and meet you at the lifts," Clive replied before he hung up. "My parents are here," he told Martha before getting up ready to go and meet them. He had a little detour to his daughter's crib on the way out of the room. "I hope you're ready for this, Olivia," he told the peaceful tot. "I apologise now for my mothers behaviour. I have a feeling you are going to be smothered in kisses for the next couple of hours,".

"Get off," Martha interjected. "Your mother isn't that bad,".

"You would say that," Clive argued. "You can do no wrong in her eyes ever since we told her you were pregnant,".

"Just go and fetch your parents," Martha replied shooing him out the room with several flicks of her hand. He wasn't gone all that long before he was showing his parents into the room. He was in front of them and was able to mouth "I told you so," to Martha as he entered. It didn't take long for Martha to understand what he was talking about when his mother came bustling in, laden down with many bags and holding several "It's a girl!" balloons. His father brought up the rear carrying a large fruit basket.

"Hello Dear," Rosemary Reader as she made her way to where Martha was sat on the bed and gave her a kiss to both cheeks. "How are you?".

During her pregnancy, Martha had renewed her acquaintance with Clive's parents. She had met them not long after starting at Shoe Lane with their son, when they came to London occasionally and took Clive out for dinner. They would often invite Martha along as well. Everyone had got on well, but their visits had become less after Clive and Martha had got tenancy until it had been several years since they had all last seen each other. "A little sore," Martha replied and Clive's mother nodded in sympathy, "but very happy. What's all of this?" Martha asked indicating all the bags Rosemary had now deposited on the floor.

"A few something's for my new granddaughter and a couple of things for you as well dear," was her answer.

"It's very kind of you Rosemary, but you shouldn't have," she replied.

"Nonsense," Rosemary argued.

"Anything for me?" Clive piped up. He had a feeling he already knew the answer but couldn't help teasing his mother.

"Not unless you count the food we've bought. Martha here did all the hard work yesterday so of course she deserves something, and well, it's a grandmothers job to spoil her grandchildren so there's lots of things for her. Speaking of which..." She said as she made her way over to the crib and took her first look at her grandchild. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "She's just beautiful," she told her parents. "Come and have a look, Richard," she instructed her husband who until then had been hanging back.

"You can hold her if you like," Martha offered.

"I'll wait until she's awake," Rosemary replied. "I don't want to wake her until she's ready. Have you decided on a name?" She asked as she took a seat with Richard beside her.

"Um, Olivia Grace Costello-Reader," Martha revealed and waited for their reaction, hoping they would like what her and Clive had chosen.

"Lovely!" Complimented Rosemary pleased that Reader had made it in there. She was now hoping that Clive would do something about making Martha a Reader as well. She had seen her son with her and never seen him more content. She just hoped that they would realise this as well, and soon. She would like more than one grandchild to spoil.

"How much food have you brought, Mum?" Asked Clive as he had a rummage through all the bags. There was enough to feed a small army.

"Well I can't stand hospital food, and I didn't know what people liked or how long we're staying, so I thought a wide selection would be best,".

"And this?" Clive asked as he removed a very large bottle of champagne.

"To toast the safe arrival of our granddaughter, Dear," Rosemary patiently explained, "although we'll wait until Martha's mother gets here before we do that,".

"Mum, I'm not sure you're allowed to bring alcohol into hospital,".

"Well they don't have to find out," she argued as she put the bottle away again before a nurse walked in. "We'll just have to drink it quickly!".

"Speaking of drink," Said Clive, "I'm going to head to the coffee shop. Can I get anybody anything?". He was soon on his way, accompanied by his father who didn't want to stay with the women when he realised they were going to discuss the birth in more detail.

* * *

Martha and Rosemary hadn't been left alone long before a few tiny murmurings from the crib announced that the star attraction had woken up. Rosemary couldn't hide her excitement and Martha allowed her to pick her up.

"Hello beautiful girl," Rosemary said as she picked the baby up and settled her in her arms and got comfortable in a chair. "I'm your Grandma," she said by way of introduction. Olivia was wide eyed, staring into Rosemary's eyes looking like she was absorbing this fact. "You have absolutely no idea how long I've waited for this day," she continued in a gentle voice. "I must have been begging your Daddy to make me a grandma for over ten years, and he's finally done as I asked. And it's so worth the wait, because you are absolutely gorgeous aren't you?" She finished with a smile before looking to Martha. "And I approve of Mummy as well. Daddy has done very well,".

Martha blushed in reply, but looked happily on as grandmother and granddaughter continued getting to know one another. Olivia was obviously happy with this stranger as she didn't cry at all.

"Look who we found downstairs," Clive stated as he returned with the drink order. He moved aside to reveal Martha's mother, Pam. She went over to her daughter to greet her before she was introduced to Clive's parents. Martha was a bit worried about how she would get on with them, but surprisingly everyone got on well, especially the two grandmothers who bonded quickly over their shared granddaughter.

The afternoon was spent enjoying all the lovely food that Rosemary had brought and they even managed to sneak in a cheeky glass of bubbly (even Martha) to toast the new arrival. Olivia for her part put on a stellar performance and was completely happy in the arms of all her relatives, content as long as she knew her mummy or daddy were near by.

Eventually however as visiting time neared the end, all the stimulation of being passed around became a little too much for the tired little girl and she began to protest. She wanted mummy, and only mummy was going to do. The guests took this as a sign that they should be heading back so made plans to depart. Clive's parents would drop Pam back at the train station on their way home. Martha's mother had to return back up north as she helped look after Martha's grandfather who was quite elderly. They would all be visiting again in the near future once Martha and Olivia had been discharged. Nestled against her mummy's chest and tucked under her chin, Olivia quietened down and her grandparents were all able to kiss her goodbye before heading on their way.

* * *

The next morning arrived and with it, the news that they were definitely going home. On receiving the news, Clive headed home to pick up the car seat for Olivia as well as take the opportunity to shower and change clothes. He also took with him all the presents the grandparents had bought the day before.

By the time he was back, Martha was ready to go. Placing Olivia into her car seat he slung Martha's bag over his shoulder and picked his daughter up, taking hold of Martha's hand with the other. As they left they thanked all the midwives for their help before heading down to the car park. Their pace was a little slow as Martha was still a little sore from the workout she had received two days ago. Clive for his part didn't mind the slow pace. He had noticed lots of people sneaking glances at his sleeping daughter and was relishing the opportunity of showing her off.

They headed to the car park and stopped in front of a strange car. Martha was confused as she was expecting to see her own car.

"What's this?" She asked as she saw Clive unlock the vehicle.

"My new car...well it's an SUV really,".

"And how did you afford it?" She wanted to know, although she suspected his parents might have had something to do with it. She wasn't prepared for his answer.

"Sold my Norton motorbike," he explained. Martha was a little shocked as he hadn't had the bike long. It had been a 'cheer me up' present after failing to get silk. "Well I can hardly transport Olivia around on it, can I?" He reasoned before adding, "and this has the best safety record for any vehicle,".

Opening the back door he locked the car seat in place before heading to the drivers door. Martha took her place on the back seat behind Clive, next to her daughter. Once everyone was buckled in, the family set off.

The journey time was a lot longer than expected as Clive was driving extremely carefully. "Are we going to get out of second gear at all, Clive?" Martha teased from the back seat and was a little amused at his actions. He was never usually one to drive slow, much preferring speed.

"Excuse me for observing the rules of the road when I have a precious cargo on board," he defended himself.

Eventually however they pulled up in front of Martha's flat. Clive once again carrying his daughter down the steps to Martha's front door before carrying her inside. Whilst they had turned Martha's spare room to a nursery for the new baby, she was going to spend at least the first few weeks of her life in her mothers bedroom in a Moses basket so Martha could keep a closer eye on her.

For the next two weeks, Clive would also be joining them whilst on paternity leave and was going to temporarily move in with Martha so everyone could get to know each other. Although not lovers, they had agreed they would share Martha's bed without it causing any embarrassing problems.

Placing Olivia in her basket and picking up the baby monitor, Martha left her daughter to sleep and headed out to where Clive was busy making them both a hot drink. News of their new arrival had obviously spread and there was a pile of cards to open and read whilst they drank. Many also contained a monetary gift and a list was created so thank you cards could be sent.

Their first visitor at home was Billy. He hadn't visited in hospital thinking it only right that family should get the first look at the little girl. He arrived with more cards and a large bouquet of flowers. Once the baby monitor sparked into life with Olivia's cries he was also able to get his first hold of the little girl after she had been fed and burped. He felt a lot for the little girl and knew he was partly responsible for her existence. He had helped Martha to realise that she wanted her baby when she had first found out she was pregnant, and holding this tiny baby in his arms he knew it had been the right thing to do.

* * *

Clive's paternity leave had flown by. The first week had been spent mainly in the confines of Martha's flat where they tried to establish Olivia into a routine regarding her feeding and sleeping. It was still a work in progress but they were getting there.

His favourite day had been one fine day during the second week, when they had felt a little braver and they had decided that they would all benefit from some fresh air. Packing a little food for a picnic plus everything they needed for Olivia, the family headed out. Olivia was in the pram that had been a gift from everyone at Shoe Lane. They had thrown Martha (and Clive) a surprise baby shower party before Martha had gone on maternity leave. Everyone had been very generous and the new baby was going to be truly spoilt with all the clothes and toys that had been brought as well as a state of the art Bugaboo pram.

Clive had pushed the pram as they made their way to the nearby park. Settling on a blanket Martha and Clive had spent a lazy afternoon in the sun whilst Olivia was in a shady spot nearby, before they headed back home.

Now however, it was time for Clive to leave for his own flat. His paternity leave was over and he was back at Shoe Lane the next morning. He wasn't looking forward to going, but knew he had to. Giving his daughter one final kiss he left her in the arms of her mother and a promise to call round the next evening after work.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be the last introductory chapter before moving on to series two episodes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two months later and Martha was carefully navigating her pram through the front door of Shoe Lane whilst being careful not to wake the sleeping occupant. A red haired young girl Martha had never seen before saw she needed help and held the door open for her.

"Thank you," Martha told her as she entered the building.

The girl couldn't help but look in the pram as it went past her and she caught sight of the baby inside sleeping peacefully in a pink babygro. "Oh she's gorgeous," she complimented the mother before using the door herself to exit the building.

Martha continued on her way to the clerks room. It was the middle of the afternoon and chambers was quiet apart from that one room.

"Hi!" Martha said as she entered the room.

"Hello Miss," replied John a little surprised to see their visitors. "What are you doing here?".

"We were bored at home and we saw on the news that Daddy's case had finished so we decided to come and say hello, didn't we Liv?" She asked her daughter who remained fast asleep. She was now called Liv or Livvy by her parents most of the time, saving Olivia for when she had been naughty. "Where is everyone?" She asked, expecting to see more people around than just John and Jake.

"Mr Reader isn't back from court yet," John replied. "And Billy is busy interviewing for the new clerk,".

"So he won't mind if I sit in his chair then," she said as she made her way to the senior clerks desk with the pram.

"Would you like a drink, Miss?" Asked John.

"Is there any decaf coffee? Can't have the usual whilst breast feeding," she replied.

"Sure," answered John before encouraging Jake to go and get the requested drink. Jake usually got tongue tied around the barristers and wouldn't say anything to them, so John thought it best that he stay and chat to the visitor.

"So how is motherhood suiting you?" John asked as he made his way over to the pram and looked in. It was his first glimpse of the baby.

"Really good. I'm surprised because I didn't think it was for me, but I'm really enjoying it,".

"She's beautiful Miss," John complimented. "Mr Reader is showing us photos every day, but it's not quite the same,".

"I told him not to bore everyone with pictures," Martha replied a little embarrassed. Her orders obviously hadn't been followed and she felt bad, having been on the receiving end of an old friend gushing about how wonderful their new child was once before. It had been the most boring lunch date ever. "Just tell him if it's getting too much,".

"He's very proud of his daughter and rightly so, Miss," John defended the male barrister as he took a seat to continue his work.

* * *

Jake appeared with the drink at the same time as Billy came back from interviewing. "Hello Miss," Billy said on entering the room and going over to hug Martha. "What a nice surprise," he said. "And hello Little Miss as well," he added looking into the pram. His nickname for the child had come out of the blue, but everyone liked it, and so it had stuck.

"She'll be awake soon and you can get your cuddles in," Martha replied. Billy had already visited Martha several times at home. He was taking his honorary uncle role very seriously. "How did the interviewing go?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ok. We're going to have a girl join us. She's got a good head on her shoulders and I think she'll keep the boys on their toes," Billy replied.

"Red hair?" Asked Martha remembering the girl who had held the door for her when she had walked in. Billy nodded. "She seemed nice,".

A little cry alerted Martha to the fact that her daughter was awake. Lifting her up and nestling her under her chin, the crying soon stopped. Olivia liked to be held a lot and she was happiest when it was mummy or daddy she was being held by.

Interested in her new surroundings, Olivia was looking around the room. This wasn't a place she had been to before. Martha noticed her curiousness and decided to introduce her to everyone. "You already know Uncle Billy don't you," she cooed to her daughter as she pointed Billy out, "but this is Uncle John and Uncle Jake," she continued as she pointed out the younger men.

Right on cue, Olivia displayed her newest milestone and gave them all a big smile. "Are you flirting with the boys?" Martha asked her daughter with a smile when she saw this. "You better not let Daddy see that or he'll have a heart attack," she warned her. "Mind you, it's something you've inherited from him, so it's really his fault isn't it?".

"When did she start doing that?" Billy asked as he gave the little girl a little tickle hoping she would repeat the trick which she readily did.

"Two weeks ago," Martha answered. "She's already worked out she gets lots of hugs and kisses from Mummy and Daddy when she does it, so she's always doing it," she continued before handing the baby to Billy so she could finish her drink in peace.

As she finished her drink, Clive finally appeared in the room. "What's going on here then?" He asked when he saw Martha and Olivia had come to chambers.

"We thought we'd come out and say well done," Martha replied. "It made the news and we saw you had won. Well done!" She congratulated him.

"Can I get a congratulations hug?" He asked and Martha responded to his request. "And I want one from Liv as well," he said as he went over to Billy to retrieve his daughter. "Hey Gorgeous," he said to Liv. "Have you got a smile for Daddy?" He asked before being rewarded with a toothless grin. "Clever girl," he praised his daughter before rewarding her with a kiss. "Have you been a good girl for Mummy today?" He asked.

"Of course she has,".

"Good girl," praised Clive again as he gave Olivia another kiss. Martha just watched, pleased that Clive was turning out to be a rather good father. He had been so helpful to her since she had got home from the hospital and seemed to be absolutely besotted with his daughter.

"When do you come back to work, Miss," asked Jake tearing her attention away from father and daughter.

"One more month," Martha replied. "And I'm not looking forward to it. I'm going to be a complete wreck being away from her all day,".

"You don't have to come back yet if you're not ready, Miss," confided Billy.

"No. I've got to. We've found a really nice nursery for you, haven't we?" She said to her daughter and Clive. The two parents had visited a few nurseries and finally had decided on the one they felt happiest sending their daughter to which would cater for their long working days. Olivia would be able to stay there as well until she was old enough to go to school, allowing her to make some friends as well. "Besides as a new QC I have to get back to work before people forget about me and don't want to hire me, and I have to earn some money because you don't come cheap do you little one?" She directed to her daughter again. She was happily enjoying being in her fathers embrace and showed it by giving her mum another huge smile.

* * *

Martha and Olivia stayed at chambers for the rest of the day until Clive was ready to leave. After a feed earlier, Olivia was fast asleep when they said goodbye to everyone and headed home, Clive in charge of pushing the pram to his car. He was driving Martha and Olivia home as they had arrived on public transport.

It was a slow trip home through the rush hour and by the time they pulled up outside, Olivia was awake and showing signs that feeding time was fast approaching again. Whilst Martha fed her, Clive started cooking dinner for both himself and Martha for later.

It was bath night for Olivia and after she had finished feeding, both her parents helped to bathe her. She seemed to like her baths which was evident by all the excited kicking of her legs that she did whilst held in her fathers arms. Martha washed her wriggly daughter as best she could before holding out a fluffy towel which Clive deposited her into at the end.

Once she was dry she was put into her sleep suit before being placed in her sleeping bag and taken into her room. She was now sleeping in the nursery. Martha and Clive had decided on a Winnie the Pooh theme for the room. It was mainly white and yellow, with other colours being present from all the characters in the story books. Placing her into her crib, they kissed her good night before turning her mobile on and leaving Winnie, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga and Owl to do their job and lull Olivia to sleep.

* * *

The day that Martha was dreading finally arrived. Clive spent the night at her flat before she was due back at work so that they could both drop Liv off at the nursery together. Olivia was an early riser so wasn't bothered by the early start to her day now that her mother was returning to work. With Clive on breakfast duty for both the adults and baby, Martha was able to get changed leisurely. She was pleased to find her old shirts and skirts still fit her after losing most of her pregnancy weight, but realising she wasn't in court decided to change into a pair of loose trousers and a jumper which she felt so much more comfortable in.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Clive asked as she arrived in the kitchen. He had Olivia nestled in his arms and was giving her a bottle. As well as breast feeding, Martha was also expressing so that Clive could participate in feeding his daughter.

"Yep. Something wrong with it?" She challenged as she poured herself a coffee.

"No," he covered. "I'm just used to you wearing a skirt to work, that's all,".

"Well I thought I'd dress down today as I'm not in court. Is that ok?".

"It's fine," Clive replied. He knew Martha was in a feisty mood as she was upset about being away from her daughter for the first time so let it go.

With her cup of coffee finished, Martha knew she could delay no longer and the trio headed out the flat. Breakfast had been skipped as her stomach was too full of butterflies to eat anything. Clive drove to the nursery as Martha couldn't face it. With a full tummy and the soothing motion of the car, Liv was fast asleep when they reached the nursery. Unclipping the car seat, Clive carried his daughter into the building with Martha following quietly behind.

They headed to the nursery area reserved for the youngest clients. Knowing it was Olivia's first day and that it could be a distressing time for the parents, the staff did everything they could to ensure everything went as well as could be expected. The baby girl was still fast asleep and both Martha and Clive kissed her on the cheek and said their goodbyes without waking her.

"Well that went pretty well," Clive remarked as they left the building. "Everyone was very nice," he continued as he turned to look at Martha. Her eyes were watery with unshed tears which quickly started to fall once Clive saw her. "Come here," he said as he gathered her into a comforting hug.

"I hope she'll be ok when she wakes up and realises we aren't around," Martha sniffed trying to control her tears.

"She'll be fine," Clive reassured her. "She'll hardly miss us with all the fun packed stuff they have lined up for her to do today,". He felt Martha nod her head in agreement. He looked at his watch when she had calmed down. They still had a bit of time before they had to be in chambers. "How about we go get some breakfast and a coffee before we head into Shoe Lane," he suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm much better at this barrister lark with a bit of breakfast on board,".

Martha agreed and they headed back to the car, Clive once more in the driving seat, before pulling out into the busy traffic and making his way to Temple and their favourite coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 4

So we finally arrive at episode 1 of the second series. As before I have borrowed bits of the script. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Martha's first day back at Shoe Lane coincided with Bethany's first day as well. Jake had been the only one in the clerks room when Clive and Martha had arrived, but he was too busy trying to impress the new junior clerk who he had been instantly smitten with, to pay them any attention.

"We'll just be in our office then," Martha said to an empty room. Jake had just left in hot pursuit of Bethany.

The first part of the morning panned out pretty much as Martha had envisaged. Another leisurely cup of coffee with Clive and sorting out her desk which included displaying a few new pictures amongst the others scattered on the surface. Principal character was of course Olivia but there was also some of her and her daughter, Clive and Liv and one of the three of them that was a firm favourite. She'd also phoned the nursery to find out how Olivia was doing and was relieved to find she had settled in without any problems.

The day soon changed however with the arrival of Billy. He had a new case for Martha. Mickey Joy had been on the phone wanting someone for one of his clients. "Previous counsel got sacked last night, but the con is booked and the solicitor wants to keep it so the client can meet his new brief,".

* * *

In at the deep end thought Martha. After three months off, it looked as though she was going to be working for the most notorious solicitor in London. "Who's the client?" She wanted to know.

"The Farr Family," Billy answered. They were just as notorious as the solicitor.

"Bloody Hell, Billy," exclaimed Clive not very happy. "The most well known criminal family in London,".

"I know," agreed Billy, "so I've decided to let you two play happy families. Congratulations Sir, you are going to be her junior. Do me a favour and be nice to each other ok?" He said as he hurriedly left the room before they could say any more.

* * *

As they approached the high class security prison, Martha started to get a little anxious. She didn't feel dressed for the part (perhaps she should have listened to Clive that morning) -and she wasn't looking forward to meeting Mickey Joy. She had a feeling that she and him wouldn't get on.

Clive also knew what a big fish Mickey Joy was and had tried keeping him on side as he answered his phone as they pulled into a car park space.

"Why are you doing that voice?" Martha asked as they got out the car. She knew she was taking her anxiety out on him, but she couldn't help herself.

"What voice?"

"Nice one, sweet," Martha replied imitating Clive. He was never usually one for using those phrases. "What's that?".

Clive saw through her however and realised what the problem was. "Are you feeling a bit nervous, Marth? Don't worry I'll look after you," he said encouragingly.

Mickey Joy was just as unpleasant as Martha had thought he would be and it was also painfully obvious to her that he was completely running the show as far as her client was involved. Despite being a rather large size, Brendan Kay was of limited intelligence and very afraid of Mickey. He wouldn't speak to Martha at all whilst Mickey was present leaving Mickey to answer all her questions which annoyed her.

* * *

Martha's first day back at the office didn't get any better towards the end either. She had hatched a plan to get Brendan by himself, the only problem was that Billy wasn't answering his phone which was highly unusual for him. It was his lifeline and he was never too far from it. When she found him in the pub she realised why- he was having a drink with Mickey.

If he wouldn't talk to her on the phone she would make him do it face to face. With Mickey taking a quick trip to the bathroom, Martha saw her chance and approached the clerk. Having issued her orders she then searched the pub for Clive knowing she had to fill him in on her plan.

Her heart dropped for a minute when she saw he was in the company of a rather pretty woman. They had grown a lot closer since Olivia's arrival and sometimes she thought it would be so much easier if they did get together. It would be nice for Olivia as well. But she had told him that that wasn't an option and that it was best if they remained best friends. She couldn't really blame him looking for somebody else- he had done well to last three months if she was honest.

Gathering her courage she made her way over to the pair and told him what would be happening the next morning. Her plans didn't go down well with him as he was needed for a con. The pretty woman it transpired was intelligent as well. A solicitor called George who was working with Clive on a very sensitive case.

Martha didn't really give her the time of day before she waltzed out of the pub. She couldn't stand watching Clive and George together any more. She just wanted to pick Liv up and go home. It looked like it was going to be just the two of them from now on as well.

She hadn't gone that far before she felt an arm around her shoulders. "Didn't you hear me say wait up?" Clive asked as he fell into step with her.

She was incredibly surprised to see him. "I thought you might be spending the evening with George," she replied.

"No. Not when it was my daughters first day at nursery I'm not," he explained and Martha was pleased to note that his fatherly responsibilities were still greater than his desire for a pretty woman. "I thought we could pick her up, and then order a take away once we got to yours. By the time we've put Liv to bed the dinner should have arrived,".

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Martha.

* * *

Later that evening found Clive and Martha finishing off the last of their meal. Liv was fast asleep in her room. She had fallen asleep rather quickly after a full day at nursery which had included singing and clapping along to music with all the other babies and nursery staff. She had been happy to see her parents when they had arrived to pick her up, raising her arms up indicating she wanted to be picked up which Martha quickly did. Several hugs and kisses later and they had been able to leave for home.

"So...," Martha started, anxious to talk about something but not sure how to bring it up. "George. Do you like her?" She asked bluntly, thinking it was best.

"Um, well there's definitely chemistry," Clive admitted, wondering how Martha would take that news. He had gone with honesty as he knew lying would hurt more if she ever found out.

Martha nodded as she absorbed that fact. She was thankful he had been honest with her.

"Have you told her about Liv?" She asked.

"No," he admitted. "Not because I'm being deceitful. There just wasn't an opportunity to tell her today. I will though,".

"Good,".

"You're ok with this?" Clive asked, "because I won't do anything if you're not ok with it?".

"Clive," Martha replied, "we've been through this. Best friends and nothing more. If you like her and she likes you then you should give it a go," she suggested. It was what they had decided, but Martha hadn't been prepared for how much it hurt. She wouldn't change her mind though. It would be unfair to do that now there was another woman on the scene.

"Ok," replied Clive, not understanding why he wasn't happy that he had been given her blessing. Deep down he knew why. He was in love with Martha and had really enjoyed being part of a little family. He really wished she would change her mind about this 'best friends' pact, but it didn't look likely. She would never feel for him what he felt for her, so he was going to try and get over her and find someone else.

"Just promise me something," Martha instructed.

"What?".

"That whoever you do find is ok with children, and will be good with Liv," Martha said. She didn't want any problems in the future with horrible stepmothers or making Clive choose between his partner and child. She didn't want the lovely relationship that Liv and Clive had built to be damaged in any way.

"I promise," Clive said truthfully. He didn't want anyone coming between him and his daughter either.

* * *

Despite Clive's best intentions he didn't make it to Brendan's mention the next morning, leaving Martha to do it by herself. It was also the first time she met the opposition, Caroline Warwick aka Lady Macbeth. She was a very interesting character and Martha had liked her immediately. She had tried bonding with Martha over a cigarette. If it had been a year ago, Martha would have accepted her offer, but she had given up cigarettes since discovering she was pregnant. Her no smoking policy had continued now that Liv was around, and she wasn't going to cave at the first sign of temptation. She happily went with CW to the window however, to chat with the older woman who was leaning out the window to avoid the smoke alarms.

Clive was still absent at the end of the mention which left Martha to see Brendan by herself. The meeting hadn't gone well after he had got worked up over being taken back to his cell. He had calmed down however with some mothering from Martha. Clive was angry when he found out what she had done.

"On your own?!" He had said angrily as he approached Martha after Brendan had left. Someone had obviously told him what had happened when he had entered the building. "What the hell are you doing?".

Martha didn't reply. "Thank you," she said, taking the wind out of Clive's sails a little.

"What for?".

"For minding, I suppose,".

"Of course I bloody well mind," Clive replied. Even if there wasn't Olivia, she was still his best friend and he cared deeply for her.

"Anyway it's having a note-taker there to cover you that matters. Not whether the solicitor's there. So if you'd have been here...," Martha started to argue, not really concentrating on what she was saying.

Clive however had been concentrating and immediately honed in on one phrase she had used. "Note-taker?!" He asked appalled. Is that all she thought he was?

Martha was instantly apologetic. "Oh sorry...I'm sorry,".

Clive wasn't having any of it. "Jesus Christ, Martha! Note-taker!" He repeated before walking off in a huff.

"It came out wrong. Sorry!" She continued as she followed him out. "Sorry,". She finally caught up with him at her car. "I really am sorry," she tried again.

"I know," Clive replied. He had calmed down a little. "You just hit a nerve that's all. I guess it still really hurts that you got silk, and I didn't. I don't want Liv to think of me as a failure," he revealed.

"Clive, she's fourteen weeks old! She only cares that you're there for cuddles. By the time she knows what 'failure' means, and you're not one by the way, you'll have been a QC for ages,".

* * *

Brendan's trial soon arrived, and with it the opportunity to get to know George a little better. She was acting as Brendan's solicitor after Martha had convinced Mickey it would be a conflict of interests with his ties with the Farr family. Martha didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that the solicitor seemed very nice.

She was truly thankful that Clive was her junior for the trial. She needed all the help she could get as she had decided to go with 'duress' for Brendan's defence. It was an extremely risky tactic as it was hardly ever successful, but the only one she thought that would leave Brendan a free man at the end of the trial. Luckily she knew Clive was up to the challenge and the two of them defended him with aplomb.

Martha was ecstatic when a 'not guilty' verdict was read out. All of her and Clive's hard work had paid off. Clive was happy as well and extremely proud of Martha. She had been amazing in her defence. He could honestly say it was her best performance ever today in court.

* * *

To celebrate their success, Clive invited Martha out for dinner. It was the first time they had had an evening out since Liv had been born. Bethany had volunteered for babysitting duty which Clive had accepted readily. She seemed a sensible girl and had done lots of babysitting before.

With Aunty Bethany and Liv introduced and their mobile numbers given, the two friends headed out for dinner. Clive had chosen somewhere nearby just in case of an emergency. They had a lovely evening and Martha was even persuaded to toast their success with a glass of alcohol.

Ever the gentleman, Clive walked his date back to her flat. They were pleased to find Bethany had had an easy evening as Olivia hadn't stirred since she had put her down. Clive offered to take her home on his way back as a thank you to the young girl, an offer which she accepted.

With a casual goodbye kiss, Clive left with Bethany in tow. Still buoyant from her win and the nice evening, Martha crept into the nursery to give her sleeping daughter a kiss on one of her chubby cheeks before heading to bed. One sleeping child, a pleasant evening with good food and company and a win on her first case back. All was good in her world and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

I've had a productive weekend so here's another chapter.

* * *

For every high there is a low, a fact Martha found out the Friday after Brendan's trial had finished. Because she was on such a high, it made the low all that much worse. She was alone in the office when Billy had appeared to tell her he had just received news that Brendan had been murdered in the most horrendous fashion. Clive had warned her it could be a possibility with the defence she had chosen, but it didn't really register with her. What had mattered at the time was allowing Brendan to walk out of court a free man.

She had holed herself away in the office since Billy had left her alone, refusing to speak to anyone. The only person that Billy thought she might talk to was currently out of the building. He was picking up Olivia from nursery before bringing her back to Shoe Lane. It was Clive's birthday that weekend and the three of them were heading over to Clive's parents to celebrate there and they were leaving from Shoe Lane.

Pacing up and down the hallway, Billy was the first to spot Clive heading in his direction carrying Olivia. He pulled Clive down the hallway almost as soon as he had entered the building. "Blimey, Billy! What's so urgent?" Clive asked.

"Before you head in there," the clerk explained with a nod of his head towards his and Martha's office, "I think you should know that we've received word that Brendan Kay has been found murdered,".

"Shit!" Clive replied a little loudly and Olivia looked a little startled. Realising he had surprised her and had not used the best language he covered her ears as he pulled her head against his chest hoping to shield her from any further bad language, whilst at the same time reassuring her everything was ok. Both he and Martha were trying to temper their language around her as they didn't want her first word to be a swear word. "How?" He wanted to know and Billy told him. "Does Marth know?" And he got a silent nod. "How's she taken it?".

"Not good," Billy informed him. "Hasn't set foot outside your room for over an hour now,".

"Right," Clive answered preparing to do some serious damage control. "Can you take Liv?" He asked Billy thinking it best she didn't enter the room with her father just in case Martha was a mess. Billy nodded and Clive handed her over. "You be good for Uncle Billy," he instructed Olivia, tapping her on the nose which caused her to blink a few times before breaking into a smile, thinking her daddy was playing a game with her.

He watched as Billy headed towards the clerks room before taking a deep breath and entering his office. He quickly spotted Martha sat at her desk, tears streaming down her face. Wanting to be alone, she swivelled her chair around so her back was facing him. Clive wasn't to be put off however, and made his way round so he was facing her.

"Oh, Marth," he said as his heart broke seeing her so upset. "Come here," he said as he tried to hug her which was quite difficult with him bending over so far as she was sat down. In order to save his back, he pulled her out of her chair before sitting down himself on her chair and pulling her into his lap.

"I got him killed," she said through her tears. "You warned me it might happen. I screwed up," she berated herself. "Maybe it would have been better if he had been found guilty. He'd be in prison, but he'd still be alive,".

"Do you think Brendan would have coped in prison for life or however long he got put away for?" Clive asked trying to console her but Martha couldn't answer his question. Instead she started crying again and Clive held her until she had calmed down.

* * *

"I tell you what," she said when she was able to speak, her breath shuddering, "if Mickey Joy ever comes back here looking for work he can go fuck himself," she said.

"I'd like to see you tell him that," replied Clive causing Martha to smile.

"I would you know," she said.

"I know you would," he confirmed. "But maybe don't use those exact words," he advised.

Feeling her nose running, Martha looked around for a tissue. Remembering she had a packet in her bag she reached for it.

"You ok?" Clive asked, wondering what she was doing.

"Looking for some tissues," she answered as she rummaged around in the bag, finally finding what she was looking for. Pulling the packet out, she retrieved one and blew her nose noisily. She caught sight of Clive's shirt. Where she had been resting her head against it was a large wet patch stained black from her mascara. "I've ruined your shirt, sorry," she sniffed as she tried rubbing it.

"Don't worry about it," Clive said. "It's an old one," he continued. He watched Martha dry her eyes for a little while. "If you want to cancel this weekend, Marth, it's ok. My parents will understand,".

"No, it's ok. It actually might do me good," she replied. "Can you do me a favour?" She requested.

"Anything,".

"Check no one is in the toilet. I'm going to go do my makeup again, but I don't want anyone to see me like this,".

Clive did as was asked and confirmed no one was using the room so Martha hurried to it whilst it was still vacant. Washing her face and reapplying her mascara, no one would ever have guessed she been crying all afternoon she realised as she looked in the mirror whilst running her hands through her hair, straightening a few errant strands. Taking a deep breath she left the room and went back to her office. "We should probably retrieve Olivia and get going to your parents," she suggested, after all it was Friday and the rush hour might be terrible.

* * *

Clive and Martha entered the clerks room to find that Olivia was holding court from Uncle Billy's lap. All the clerks were gathered around her, work forgotten, as they were each fighting for her attention. In her hand was a plastic toy like a key ring. Occasionally she would wave it around on outstretched arm causing a rattling noise or bang it on the desk when she was excited by something. Other times it was shoved in her mouth to gnaw on. She had been doing that a lot recently and Martha had the feeling that it heralded the imminent arrival of her first tooth.

Seeing her parents enter the room she was very excited and the toy got quite a vigorous shaking. Martha picked her up giving her several kisses. "Have you been a good girl?" She asked her daughter and received a glowing report from Billy.

"You alright, Miss?" Asked Billy.

"I will be," she said with a tight smile. "Especially after a nice weekend. We should get going shouldn't we. Grandma and Grandpa will be wanting to see you," she informed her daughter. "Say bye bye to everyone," she said as she moved Olivia's arm up and down as if she was waving. "Thank you for playing with me," she finished, as Clive and her said their goodbyes as well before leaving.

* * *

The journey to Clive's parents was trouble free. Olivia spent most of the time batting at the coloured toys that were hanging down from the hood of her travel seat when she was awake. This was the first time that she was visiting her grandparents house, and they had prepared for her arrival by placing a new crib in Martha's bedroom. Rosemary had asked her son what the sleeping arrangements were going to be regarding him and Martha, just in case things had changed in that department. She was saddened to hear that they hadn't.

Despite her best efforts to hide from Clive's parents that she wasn't in the best of moods, she wasn't completely successful. She had gone to bed early just wanting to be alone which had troubled Rosemary. "Is Martha ok, dear?" She asked her son after she had gone to bed. "She doesn't seem her usual self this evening,".

"She's just had some bad news this afternoon, that's all," Clive revealed, not divulging anymore information. "Hopefully she'll be better tomorrow after some sleep,".

* * *

A few whines from Olivia were Martha's morning alarm. Before she woke the whole house, she scooped her up and took her back to bed for a feed. Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep now Liv was awake, she decided to quietly spend some time with her daughter. Deciding it was the perfect opportunity for some tummy time, she placed Liv on her bed so she was lying on her tummy. Liv now had enough strength to lift her head off the bed and look around, encouraged by her favourite toy, Piglet, being waved in front of her by her mother. Her excitement at this was shown in the form of her legs kicking occasionally as well. All of a sudden she took her mother by surprise by rolling onto her back.

"Did you just roll over, Liv?" She asked her daughter excitedly. It looked like her daughter had achieved her next milestone. Quickly picking her up, she headed into Clive's room, anxious that he share in this monumental occasion. "Clive!" She exclaimed as she barged into his room. Unfortunately she forgot that Clive liked to sleep in the nude, and she caught sight of a flash of his backside as he hurriedly tried to cover himself up. "Sorry!" She apologised as she started retracing her steps out the room.

"Hang on," Clive replied as he picked yesterday's underwear up off the floor and put it on. "Is everything ok?" He asked as he made his way over to Martha. "Is Liv ok?" He asked, unsure for the reason for his sudden wake up call. His daughter looked ok though, a big smile in place for her daddy.

"Liv just rolled over by herself," Martha explained as she placed the girl once more on her tummy, but on Clive's bed this time. The little girl had no idea what was going on but lifted her head and kicked her legs excitedly. "Roll over, Liv,". Martha instructed waving Piglet in front of her as she had done before. "Come on, Liv. Show Daddy. It can be his first birthday present. Roll over," she encouraged.

"She's not a puppy performing tricks, Marth," Clive stated with a yawn as his daughter remained on her tummy.

"I know!" Martha retorted but continued waving the toy.

"Maybe it was a fluke?"

"It wasn't," Martha replied very sure of herself. "Come on Liv. Roll over just like you did a minute ago,". Just when it looked like it wasn't going to happen, the little girl once more rolled onto her back. "See!" Said Martha triumphantly.

"Clever girl," praised Clive as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "What a lovely birthday present," he told her.

Whilst her mothers attention was on her father, Liv was able to grab Piglet out of her mothers grasp and immediately stuff one ear into her mouth to suck on.

Not long after, Clive's mother entered the bedroom after hearing some chatter coming from his room. She found her son and Martha lying on their sides, watching their daughter who was lying on her back between them and holding a toy.

"What's going on?" She wanted to know.

"Liv has decided to roll over for the first time," Clive informed her. "She's done it a few times, but she's now decided it's more fun to suck the life out of Piglet,".

"She must know I'm about to ask if anyone wants any bacon sandwiches for breakfast," Rosemary replied. Having received two positive answers she was on her way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone assembled round the kitchen table a little later, devouring the tasty breakfast whilst Clive opened his presents. From his parents he received a new sweater. From Martha as well as a card taunting him over the fact that once again he was older than she was after her recent birthday, he received a framed black and white photo of him and Liv. It had recently been taken by Martha when they were enjoying a family day together and Clive had happened to mention he liked it. She had also gotten him a posh fountain pen to use at work. From Liv, he had got his first obligatory pair of Dad socks, and a papoose to use the next time daddy and daughter went on a walk.

It was soon put to use as the whole family decided to go on a walk that afternoon. It was a lovely sunny autumnal day, although a little cold. Liv was bundled up against the weather in a pair of dungarees, furry booties, a coat and a hat with rabbit ears on it. She looked a little unsure as she was lowered into the papoose which Clive had put on, but once settled and she realised she was safe she was a lot happier. Martha had arranged her so that she was facing the way Clive was walking and she liked being able to look all around. Midway through the walk however, Clive noticed that her head had flopped forward.

"Is Liv asleep, Marth?" He asked and got a nod. To support her head a little better, Martha turned her daughter around without hardly waking the sleeping babe, so that she was now facing her fathers chest and continued to sleep for the remainder of the walk. She was so deeply asleep there was a tiny drool of saliva running off her lip by the time they got home. The present had definitely proved a hit with Olivia, and Clive had enjoyed it as well.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting everything ready for Clive's birthday dinner. Martha had joined Rosemary in the kitchen to help whilst Clive and his father introduced Olivia to the wonderful game of football on the TV. Her visit to the kitchen wasn't entirely altruistic. Rosemary was a good cook and Martha hoped to pick up some tips from her. She was really making a concerted effort to improve her cooking skills, something that was going to be essential in the coming weeks when she started to wean Liv onto solid food.

As they chopped the vegetables and prepared the rest of the food the two women chatted about how Rosemary had weaned Clive. Martha had read some stuff about it but was unsure about which foods to try.

Rosemary suggested that Martha try some stewed apple first. She had a few spare apples lying around the kitchen and suggested to Martha that they could try Olivia with them that evening if she wanted to. Under Rosemary's watchful eye, Martha prepared the food herself and was proud there weren't any disasters whilst she made it.

There was no high chair for Liv to sit on, so instead Clive was asked to provide his lap in the kitchen when it was ready for the taste test. Olivia wasn't quite sure why everyone had gathered round her- she didn't usually have such an audience when it was milk time. She was usually also on her mummy's lap instead of daddy's. And there was never something waved about in front of her face, like her mummy was doing.

"Open up, Liv," Martha said as she waved a spoonful of apple in front of her daughter. Liv just stared back, wondering what on earth her mummy was doing and when she was going to get her milk. Deciding to show her what to do, Martha opened her mouth.

Liv looked around at her grandma and grandpa. They were stood with their mouths open and a quick look up at daddy confirmed he was doing the same thing. Liv slowly opened her mouth like everyone else and Martha saw her chance and spooned the food in. Unsure what to do next and surprised at the foreign substance in her mouth, Liv stuck her tongue out and the apple slid off her tongue in one big clump.

Not to be discouraged, Martha tried again, this time miming swallowing when the next spoonful had made it into Liv's mouth. After another couple of failed attempts, Liv finally managed to swallow her first spoonful of food and she smiled at the applause everyone was giving her.

To Martha's relief, it appeared that Olivia had found her stewed apple very tasty and finished off most of he dish. With her daughter's progress of rolling over and tasting her first solid food, Martha had had a much better day.

Once Liv had gone to bed, the adults enjoyed a nice birthday meal, going to bed feeling extremely full. Sunday continued in a fairly relaxed manner and it was just what Martha needed. Although still upset about Brendan she was dealing with it. By the time Monday morning rolled around again, she was ready to start work again.


	6. Chapter 6

Moving onto episode two. Let me know what you think...

* * *

"Ok, nappies, milk, clothes, Piglet," Martha said to herself out loud, pointing to each thing as she said them. "Have I forgotten anything?".

"Don't think so," replied Clive as he jiggled his daughter on his hip. "I can just go round to your flat if you have," he said.

"You'll be ok?" She asked.

"Marth, I've had Liv sleep over for the night before, you know. I know what I'm doing. Just relax," he advised.

"I know," Martha replied, "but I've always been fairly nearby,". Tonight was different. She was going to be in Hillesden Barracks as she was defending a captain in a court martial the next morning. It was some distance so she had decided to go up tonight instead of a really early start the next day.

"And we'll be fine. Stop worrying about us and start worrying about your client,".

"Fine," Martha replied. "I get the hint. I'm going to go. You be a good girl for Daddy," she said to her daughter as she kissed her on the cheek and headed for the front door. "Oh, and if her tooth keeps her awake, I find a bit of Sandie Shaw usually gets her back to sleep. 'Love me, please love me' works best," she advised. Liv was teething at the moment, and Martha had spent a few nights recently pacing the floor with her daughter in the middle of the night when she had woken in pain. She had tried music to soothe her to sleep out of desperation one night and found it had done the trick.

"I'll let you know if Genesis or Kylie has the same effect," Clive replied. His music collection was totally different to Martha's and was devoid of any Sandie Shaw. Martha gave him a look of disgust as she opened the door and walked towards the lift. "Let me know you've got there safely," he instructed Martha as the lift door opened and she stepped inside.

"Yes, Dad!" She teased as she pressed the button for the ground floor and disappeared out of sight.

Clive closed the door once she had gone and looked at his daughter. "It's just you and me now, Liv," he told the little girl. "I think we should have some fun, don't you?" He asked her as he made his way to the living room and sat her on the floor. She was now able to sit unaided by herself and could move around a room by way of rolling. She was easily able to roll from tummy to back and back to tummy. She could travel a good distance in this manner, fairly quickly.

Having spent a nice time playing together, Clive then bathed her, before settling her down to sleep. His spare room had also been decorated as a nursery, for when Liv came to stay. Putting the mobile on he quietly left her alone.

* * *

He was just finishing his meal when the front door rang. Opening it, he found his visitor was George. In her hand was a bottle of wine.

"Thought we could work a bit on the Fatima Ali case, and then enjoy this," she explained as she entered the flat.

They worked for a good hour before the wine became too tempting. Moving to the sofa, Clive opened the bottle and poured each of them a glass. They got chatting, when suddenly George made a move on him and proceeded to kiss him.

Clive was shocked at first, then for some reason felt guilty over Martha and Liv, and pulled back.

"Have I done something wrong?" George asked.

Clive thought a moment. Martha had definitely told him to go for it if he liked George so it wasn't like he was doing anything behind her back. He really had no reason to feel guilty like he was at the moment. Pushing that feeling away he finally answered George. "No," he said as he leant forward to kiss her this time.

The kiss got a little heated and hands started wandering. He had just reached her lace covered breasts under her shirt when Liv's cries filled the air. Wonderful timing thought Clive.

George for her part was shocked to hear a baby in Clive's apartment. He hadn't mentioned anything about a child to her before. "Is that a baby?" She asked as she stopped the kiss this time.

"I have a daughter," Clive explained. "I haven't had the opportunity to mention her yet,".

"Aren't you going to see what she wants?" George enquired. The cries grating on her nerves a little.

"Most times she quietens down by herself," Clive explained truthfully.

"Can I ask where her mother is?".

"Away for a court martial,".

"Another one? Didn't you say Martha was working on a court martial?" George asked.

"Martha is her mother," Clive revealed.

"Jesus, Clive! Don't you think you should have mentioned that before now," she said angrily. "Especially after we all worked together on Brendan's trial!".

"We've never been in a relationship, George. Liv is the product of one night when we both got a little carried away," Clive explained. "We are just best friends who also happen to have a child together, that's all,". He noticed his explanation wasn't calming George down. "I don't think she's going to settle," Clive said as Olivia's cries continued. "I'm just going to go check on her,".

Getting up he left George alone and headed for the nursery. He found his daughter red faced from all her crying and definitely not impressed at having been kept waiting for someone to answer her cries. Her displeasure was shown by Piglet being flung out her crib.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up Liv?" He asked as he undid her sleeping bag and picked her up. Checking a dirty nappy wasn't a reason for the crying he lifted her up so he could smell her nappy clad bottom. "Well you are still smelling sweet down there so it's not a dirty nappy," he surmised as he cuddled her. Olivia's crying settled somewhat in this position and she dried her tears with her fist whilst the other hand went round her daddy's neck. "Is this just a ploy to get Daddy to give you more cuddles?" He asked before noticing her cheeks had remained red despite stopping crying and felt quite warm to the touch. "It's your teeth isn't it?" He deduced. "Ok let's get you some Calpol and your teething ring," he told Liv as he made his way out the bedroom. "And there's someone here for you to meet as well,".

Liv looked suspiciously at the strange lady on the sofa as Clive sat down next to George and placed Liv on his lap. "Liv this is George. George, this is my daughter Olivia," he said by way of introduction between the two ladies. "She's teething at the moment," he explained. "I think that is the reason for her crying. Do you mind holding her whilst I get her a teething ring and some paracetamol?" he said as he dumped Olivia on George's lap and headed to the kitchen.

Olivia continued to stare suspiciously at George, whilst George looked unimpressed at the little human being on her lap. Liv wasn't quite sure what was going on, but normally she was held close by someone who was holding her, not at arms length as was the case at the moment.

George decided she couldn't cope any more and placed Olivia on the sofa, propped up by cushions. Liv was not happy with this. She wanted her daddy and decided to let him know by resuming her crying.

Clive looked a little confused to find Liv crying by herself on the sofa and George at the other end of the sofa when he finally reentered the room. "She won't bite, George," he teased as he sat down and replaced Liv on his lap. He syringed a dose of paracetamol into her mouth and gave her her teething ring which promptly went into her mouth to be chewed on.

"This isn't going to work between me and you," George stated.

"Because of Marth?" Clive asked, not fully understanding what she was talking about. "No need to worry. She likes you,".

"It's not because of Martha. It's because of her," George said indicating Liv. "I don't do children. Never have and never will. I just don't like them. I'm sorry," she continued, "No hard feelings but I think it best we stay professional colleagues only," she finished as she hurriedly picked up her coat and walked out the door.

"I don't think we'll be seeing her again in this flat," Clive told the little girl who continued chewing on her ring. He didn't feel as upset about it as he thought he would. "I think we'll be better off without her anyway if she doesn't like you. How can anyone not like you?," he asked before stretching out on the sofa with Liv on his chest. He started rubbing her back hoping to get her to go back to sleep.

Realising his phone was in his back pocket and that he was lying on it, he removed it and noticed that Martha had phoned a little earlier. He hadn't noticed as he'd put the phone on silent so as not to disturb Liv. Checking his watch, he realised it wasn't too late. "Shall we FaceTime Mummy?" He asked Liv as he hit the call button on his phone. "We missed her call earlier," he continued whilst waiting for the call to connect. When it did, Martha came into view. She was wearing her pyjamas and was obviously in bed. "I'm sorry," Clive apologised. "Did we wake you?".

"No," Martha replied. "I'm in bed working on my case, not asleep. Hey Liv," Martha said as she waved at her daughter. Liv recognised her mother and gave her a smile. "What's she doing up?".

"I think her teeth are causing her trouble tonight, but I think we're over the worst of it now the Calpol is starting to work,".

"Oh, poor baby," Martha consoled her daughter wishing she wasn't away from her. "So what were you doing when I phoned earlier?" Martha asked and Clive remained ominously quiet. "Clive. What were you doing?".

"George came over," Clive revealed continuing their practise of telling each other everything.

"Oh," was all Martha could say as her imagination ran away with her. She couldn't help but picture a naked Clive in bed with George and didn't like it, especially as Liv had been nearby.

Clive thought he might have detected a hint of jealousy so decided to be kind and put her out of her misery. "It's not what you are thinking," he reassured her. "It didn't get further than a nice snog before missy here decided to make her presence known. It transpires that George doesn't 'do' kids, whatever that means, and pretty much bolted from the apartment with a declaration we should just be colleagues and nothing more,".

"Are you ok with that?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Clive replied although didn't sound it. "Is this going to be a recurring theme? I don't get it, I thought men were put off by women with children, but women's hearts were supposed to melt when they saw a man looking after a baby,".

"My heart's melting," Martha stated. "You two are looking very cute together right now,".

"You're biased,".

"I know," Martha said. "Clive, the right woman won't care that you've got a child. George obviously isn't the one for you," she comforted.

"I know," Clive replied.

They chatted a little bit more about Martha's case and other things before hanging up. "Just download some Sandie Shaw if she won't sleep. I promise it really works!" Martha's last advice before ending the call.

* * *

The doorbell rang again the next night at about the same time. Getting up to answer the door, he was surprised to find his visitor was Martha. "You're back," he said as he caught sight of her. "You can't have finished your case already?".

"No," replied Martha. "I just had to get out of the barracks. I'm getting increasingly frustrated with everyone's officer and gentleman routine,".

"So you decided you'd spring a surprise visit on me. Make sure I was looking after Liv ok?".

"No. I just wanted a friend to talk to,".

"Right," said Clive not quite believing her but ushered her into his flat before leading her to the kitchen. "See we're doing ok. Liv's in bed, fast asleep,".

"I should hope so at this hour,".

"Coffee? Tea?" Clive asked as he filled the kettle and turned it on. Martha took a seat on one of the stools in his kitchen.

"Coffee, please," Martha replied. "Don't look so worried Clive. I haven't come to take her either. I'm going to be up at the crack of dawn to make it back in time tomorrow, so Liv is still staying with you,".

"What's got you so frustrated that you are having to put in all these extra miles?" He asked.

"Nobody is keen to tell me what happened at the last siege the company was involved in," Martha explained.

"Maybe I can help," Clive replied. He knew a bit about the military. His uncle had been in the army and he had toyed with the idea of signing up in his youth. "But I want your advice as well on something,".

"What's that then?".

"Do you think I should go for it?" He asked her. "Silk," he explained when Martha didn't know what he was talking about. He had already asked Billy who had advised him to wait another year, but he wanted to know what she thought. "You're the person I trust most in the world," he continued, letting her know how important her thoughts on the matter were.

"Go for it!" She advised after a little thought. She knew how much he wanted it, and she wanted him to get it as well. Being a QC brought with it a whole host of problems, and she wanted to be able to discuss them with someone who was going through exactly the same thing.

"I might just do that," he replied. He was glad she had told him that. She obviously thought he was up to the task in hand and that pleased him. "So what can I try and help you with?" He enquired as he poured their drinks.

"This," was Martha's reply and showed him a photograph of a small girl lying injured on the ground. She explained to him how the photo came to be taken.

Studying it, he recognised the weapon that had caused the injury. "It's pretty unique,".

"Clive," Martha warned.

"It's brilliant," he said. It definitely had revolutionised British weaponry.

"Jesus, Clive!" She replied appalled at his thinking. She hated any weapon and definitely wouldn't describe one as brilliant.

"And it can cause us to make mistakes like this," he finished as he tossed the photo back at her.

"Us?" She questioned.

"Us," Clive confirmed. "The British army," he clarified.

"It's a British weapon?" She asked, suddenly realising exactly what had happened at the siege and why no one was talking to her about it. This was going to open a whole new can of worms at the court martial tomorrow but she knew it was important evidence that would help her client. "I've got to get back to the barracks," Martha said, sliding off her stool and heading for the door, her drink untouched.

"At this hour?" Clive asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," Martha reassured him. "I couldn't sleep now after what you just told me anyway. Thanks for the drink," she said over her shoulder as the front door closed behind her.

"You're welcome," Clive said to the empty room.

* * *

Martha was at Clive's place again the next evening after her case had finished. He had offered to cook her dinner whilst she was picking Olivia up. Whilst he was cooking, Martha was feeding Liv. She was strapped into a high chair and being fed some puréed food that Clive had made earlier. It was a slow process as Liv was more interested in what her father was doing than being fed so Martha was having to give lots of encouragement before she would open her mouth to allow a spoon in.

"Please tell me that she does this with you," Martha said to Clive as another spoonful of food was ignored in favour of keeping tabs on her father. At this rate is was going to take all evening to feed her.

"Of course. She's too nosy for her own good. Inherited from my mother I think," Clive replied.

Eventually, Liv had finished feeding and she was plonked down in her playpen whilst her parents sat down for their meal. At first she was happy babbling to herself and amusing herself, but then she realised she might be missing out on something and tried catching her parents attention by banging on her playpen with a toy. Her plan didn't take long to work and before a headache started, Martha picked her up before sitting back down at the table with her daughter in her lap. She took a keen interest in watching her mother eat and made noises indicating she wanted to join in.

"Are you still hungry?" Martha asked. "I don't think you're going to like this," she continued, but Liv was insistent. Sorting out a bit of mild spicy sauce from her stir fry, she put it in her daughter's mouth. The little girl's eyes widened initially, not being used to spicy things but savoured it slowly before swallowing and indicating she wanted more. "You want more?" Martha asked before giving her some more. "You are a funny girl!" she commented.

Eventually the meal was finished and Martha knew they should be heading home. Clive accompanied Martha to the car as there was lots to carry with Liv and all her stuff. Martha put her daughter in her car seat whilst Clive put all her things in the boot. "Bye, Liv," he said to the little girl as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek before giving Martha a hug. "Drive safe," he instructed and watched as she got herself settled into the car and started the engine. He waved until they were out of sight before heading back inside. They had only been gone a couple of minutes but already he was missing them both.


	7. Chapter 7

"You found the pants!" Clive heard behind him as he got changed out of his robes. He was slightly surprised as he hadn't heard anyone enter the robing room behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was as he could recognise her voice anywhere. "I told you the case rested on their whereabouts didn't I?"

"What are you doing here, Marth?" He asked as he turned around to greet his visitor noticing she had also brought Liv along. She was currently perched on her mother's hip looking around the room. She smiled when she noticed her father.

"Da!" She exclaimed as she pointed at him and looked at her mother. Clive was convinced she was saying 'Dad' whereas Martha was quick to point out she was saying 'Da!" to everything when she'd first started saying it. As with everything in their friendship, they were currently involved in a competition. The current one being who Liv would call by the correct name first. Martha was determined it was going to be her.

"That's right," Clive encouraged also determined he was going to win. "Daddy," he reiterated, pointing to himself.

"Thought we'd come and see you in action as a prosecutor," Martha replied trying to distract Clive from his task of corrupting their daughter as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Uh huh. And the real reason?" Clive had known Martha nearly twenty years and she'd never done anything like this before.

"Had to get out of London before I punched something. More specifically, Alan," she replied as she came closer to Clive.

"What did you get?" The penny finally dropping for Clive.

"Eight years!"

"My God, Marth! That's...".

"...right at the top end, but completely unappealable. And coming from our head of Chambers, unbearable,".

"What did you think of my sentence?" He asked. Martha just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm furious. Haven't stopped being angry about it," he exclaimed positive the boys should have got a longer sentence.

"So where were they then, the pants?".

"Don't know. My friend Ed found them for me," he explained.

"Well I'm just glad someone did. I was wanting you to win. Those three defence barristers looked complete twa...er prats," Martha corrected herself aware Liv was listening in.

"Speaking of which," Clive muttered as the door to the robing room opened and Hugo Milton entered.

"Oh, how sweet," he said as he caught sight of Martha and Olivia. "Mr Reader has a fan club," he said condescendingly. "Haven't you explained to 'Blondie' here," gesturing to Martha, "that this room is only for us important lawyer types and not any member of the public. You're not allowed in here, Dearie,".

Martha could sense that Clive was annoyed and was going to leap to her defence. Instead,she put a hand on his arm. "It's ok. We'll wait outside," Martha explained before leaving the room.

Clive soon joined her. "Why didn't you correct him?" He wanted to know.

"I was, but then thought it would be much more fun to see the look of surprise on his face when I have the pleasure of meeting him in court and he realises 'Blondie' is not some airhead, but a lawyer as well," she explained. "But getting back to what we were talking about before we were interrupted, you've always gone on and on about how wonderful Oxford is, so me and Liv thought we'd come up and see if you're telling the truth. And you can start by pointing us in the direction of a good restaurant,".

"I will, but can we go back to Brasenose first so I can change? If you don't mind I'd like to invite Ed along as well. I sort of owe him one after finding the pants,".

"Ok. We can see where you spent your youth, can't we Liv?" Martha agreed as she turned the pushchair in the direction Clive indicated.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Clive's old college. Martha had to admit that Oxford was very picturesque, much more so than Manchester. When they reached the college, choral music was drifting through the air making everywhere seem very tranquil.

"What do you think?" Asked Clive eagerly, hoping that Martha liked it. For some reason her opinion was very important to him.

"It's very nice," she admitted. "I like it very much. What do you think, Liv?" She directed to the pushchair.

"Da!" Was her reply, this time with a finger pointing to the chapel where the music was coming from.

"That's right," Clive answered, "it's where Daddy went to university," he continued, emphasising the word 'daddy'.

"She isn't saying Daddy, Clive," Martha argued, "so stop trying to force her,".

"Well whatever it is," Clive retorted, "it definitely isn't 'mummy'" he teased before disappearing swiftly to his room before she had time to process his words. He reappeared fairly quickly with a man in tow.

"Marth, this is Ed. Ed, this is Martha and our daughter Olivia," Clive said getting the introductions out the way.

"Nice to meet you, Martha," Ed said as he shook her hand.

"You too," Martha replied.

After a brief discussion between the Oxford alumni, the choice of restaurant was decided upon. It was a country pub by the river. The three adults got on well, and Ed managed to charm Olivia as well with a few games of peekaboo.

"So, Ed," Martha said during a lull in conversation. "Are there any good, and by good I mean embarrassing stories you can tell me about Clive that chambers would love to hear about when he has been particularly annoying?".

"Don't say anything," Clive quickly replied, pointing a warning finger at his old friend, "because she will use it against me,".

"That sounds like there are a few stories," Martha retorted with mirth in her eyes.

Ed for his part just watched Clive and Martha in amusement. Best friends was what they had told him, but watching them together it was obviously more than that. For their daughter's sake he hoped they would realise it soon.

"Don't tell her anything," he warned his university friend again as he disappeared off to the bathroom.

Martha was good and didn't push Ed for any stories but when Clive returned and looked questioningly between the two adults, she couldn't resist acting coy to tease him. "You'll just have to wait until you next irritate me to find out whether I know anything," she said. "Best behaviour from now on!".

* * *

Clive walked Martha and Liv back to the bed and breakfast where they were staying after their dinner had finished. Once in the room, Liv was put on the floor whilst Martha unpacked the things she would need to get her daughter to sleep. Olivia was now mobile and crawling and liked keeping her parents on their toes. As soon as she had been put down she was scuttling around the room on all fours exploring whilst her father wasn't too far behind making sure she behaved herself.

Once she was asleep in her travel cot, Martha asked Clive if he wanted to stay for a coffee before heading back to his old college. He readily accepted the offer.

"So did you like your foray into the world of prosecution?" Martha asked him as they each took a seat on the double bed with their hot drink.

Clive couldn't hide his answer from her. He had liked it. A lot. "Feels like it fits, Marth" he explained. "Like I fit with it,"

"I could tell," Martha answered. "You were good at it,".

"Billy's not going to like it," Clive muttered. "He hates prosecution,".

"Well Billy will have to get used to it," Martha replied. "There may be a lot more prosecution work arriving in Shoe Lane, especially if CW does join us, which is looking increasingly likely,".

"Would you mind?" Clive asked.

"No," was his answer. "Do you mind?".

"What?" Clive asked, not sure what she meant.

"Well you'd have to get used to losing all the time," Martha explained with a smile, "especially if we went up against each other,".

"In your dreams!" Clive replied as he put his drink down and picked up a pillow before hitting her with it. A little pillow fight ensued whilst they argued over who would win more cases. Being slightly stronger, Clive got the upper hand in the fight. By the time Martha realised this, he had her pinned to the bed in more of a wrestling manoeuvre.

"Ok, ok!" She said in defeat, holding her hands up front of her. "50:50 win rate for the two of us whenever we go up against each other," she conceded.

"That's more like it," Clive agreed before he leant down to kiss her. He hadn't planned that he would kiss her, but she had looked so tempting lying there beneath him with her hair wild and out of breath from their little fight.

As soon as his lips had touched hers, he was transported back to that night in Nottingham. He remembered how she had liked to be kissed and instantly set about trying to replicate it. He was obviously doing something right from the little mewls of pleasure that were coming from her direction every so often. His hands moved automatically, releasing her from her clothes before running over the exposed skin, reacquainting themselves with how soft her skin was.

Martha for her part had been a little shocked by Clive's actions, but something ignited deep within her as well. Her body was on autopilot as she helped him out of his clothes. Trailing her fingers over the taut muscular planes of his upper arms and shoulders, she wrapped her arms around him trying to bring him closer to her.

Silently and in complete agreement, the last few thin layers of clothing were removed and Clive rolled them so he was on top of Martha. It had been a long time since either had been intimate with anybody and their bodies were acting on instinct, eager to complete their coupling. Clive pulled back a little and prepared to enter Martha, but as he did, they were both brought crashing back down to earth by Olivia's scream.

At her cries, both adults froze before looking over at their daughter. "I'm sorry, Marth," Clive said as he moved off her.

"Don't apologise," Martha replied. "I'm just as much to blame," she continued as she hurriedly got out of bed and went over to her daughter. "What's wrong, Liv?" She asked the little girl as she picked her up and tried to soothe her. Both Martha and Clive were quite familiar with Liv's cries by now. This wasn't a dirty nappy or a hungry cry. This was a piercing shriek that only seemed to occur when she had been sleeping. Martha wondered if Liv was waking from a nightmare when it happened.

Seeing her mother's breasts before her, Liv latched on to a nipple and began to suckle as Martha made her way back to bed.

"I didn't think you were breast feeding anymore," Clive said as he watched his daughter.

"I'm not," Martha answered. "There's no milk there. I think she's just doing it for comfort," she continued as she brushed her daughter's cheek. "Is that better?" She asked Liv who had now stopped crying. "Was it a nightmare or were you stopping mummy and daddy from doing something they might regret?" Martha had realised they had been totally unprepared for protected sex now that she had cooled down. "Uncle Billy wouldn't be very happy with mummy or daddy either, would he?".

"That's an understatement. He'd probably castrate me if you got pregnant again!" Clive uttered, the thought of it making his eyes water and his arousal dampen. He watched mother and daughter for a little while before reaching a decision. "I should go," he said as he got out of bed, gathered up his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Although he didn't want to, he had to go. There was no chance he was going to be able to share a bed with Martha tonight after what had nearly transpired.

He quickly changed and returned to the bedroom. Liv was still suckling, although her eyes were getting very heavy. "I really am sorry, Marth," he repeated, hoping she wasn't mad at him.

"What did I say about apologising? There isn't any need. If you must know, it was a very enjoyable part of the evening!" Martha revealed.

"So we're good?" Clive asked relieved as he sat back down on the bed.

"Absolutely. And you're our ride home tomorrow!" She teased.

"Is that right?" Clive replied. "You failed to mention that before now. It's a good job I did sell the motorbike isn't it?".

"Thank you for showing us round Oxford. We had a nice time didn't we, Liv? I will have to show you round Manchester at some point. Take you up North for possibly your first time ever and show you how nice it is,".

"Hey! I've been up north," Clive defended himself.

"Really?" Martha challenged. "What is the furthest north you've been?".

Clive thought about it for a little while and realised that perhaps she had a point. "Um, well Oxford is north of London,".

"That's rubbish, Clive!" Martha replied with a laugh.

"Oh, no! Hang on! How could I forget Nottingham?" Clive added.

"That's not the North, it's the Midlands,".

"Hey don't knock Nottingham. It has a very special place in my heart,".

"Because of the trial or the sex?".

"The sex of course," Clive replied. "It's where we made her," he continued as he nodded in Liv's direction. She was fast asleep again although she was still attached to Martha's nipple. "Without question, she's the best thing I've done with my life so far,".

"Me too," Martha agreed. "I'm so glad Gary Rush didn't do any serious damage when he punched me,".

"Do you want me to put her in her cot on my way out?" He asked as he gently got off the bed not wanting to disturb Liv.

"That'd be great," Martha replied. Now she was settled in bed she didn't particularly want to get out again unless completely necessary. She carefully disengaged Olivia from her breast and handed her over to her father.

"Night, Marth," Clive said as he kissed her on the cheek and took hold of Liv. He carefully placed her into the cot and rubbed her tummy. "Night, Liv," he whispered. "Hope those bed bugs don't bite again," he finished before heading to the door. "See you two tomorrow," he ended as he left.

Sleep didn't come easily to Martha. She kept running through her and Clive's encounter in her head. All of it had felt so right and easy with no awkwardness at all. Lying there staring at the ceiling, she realised that perhaps she had feelings for Clive that extended beyond friendship. She had no idea what she was going to do about it, especially after making such a fuss about remaining friends. She wondered if there was any chance that Clive would ever feel for her, what she felt for him. She didn't know the answer to that question but she did know that she was going to schedule an appointment with her GP when she got back to London. If she and Clive ever got into a similar situation again she wanted to be prepared and on some type of contraception.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everybody for your continued kind reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

"What on earth can have happened so soon in the day for you to look so unhappy?" Martha asked as she reentered her office after showing her latest client out after their con. She couldn't help but notice Clive sat at his desk with a face like thunder.

"Billy's just informed me I'm doing pupil interviews all day," he explained. He literally would've preferred to do anything else but that chore. The thing was Billy also knew that and quite sadistically hadn't let him get out of it, citing his plea in case management on the Fatima Ali case as the reason. 'Wouldn't want anything to clash with that, now, would we, sir?' He had told Clive with an evil little grin on his face, leaving Clive under no doubt how much Billy was enjoying Clive's predicament.

"Oh dear," Martha comforted. She knew how much he hated the job. She didn't particularly like the job either as it could get very monotonous.

"You and Alan are joining me once I've sorted the wheat from the chaff apparently," he told her, quoting Billy's phrase.

"Right," Martha said. "Promise me one thing though," she continued as she gathered her things together. She was off to look at the prison van involved in her case. "The shortlist of candidates won't only consist of attractive, single women,".

Clive scoffed at her suggestion. As if he would ever do a thing like that! Especially now as there was only one girl for him and she was definitely not a pupil. Martha however didn't quite believe him and repeated her warning.

"I mean it Clive. Based on your history with Niamh, Alan would never allow it anyway," she said as she rounded her desk and headed to the office door. Clive was going to be pupil master to whoever they appointed and Alan wouldn't want a repeat situation occurring. "But if you do shortlist a girl, make sure her father isn't a judge who is on the silk selection interviews," She teased. "If you do go for silk again, you want to make sure you are successful this time!".

"Thanks for the helpful advice!" Clive replied sarcastically as Martha left the office.

* * *

Despite his best intentions, the boredom set in very quickly during the interviews. It was obvious that most of the candidates were trotting out the same boring answers after going to some interview course. Either that or they were completely hopeless. One girl was so nervous she could hardly answer any question without changing her mind several times, and another was giving strange answers that made him come across as quite freaky. Frankly he thought that his own daughter could have done a better job and she wasn't even able to talk yet!

Clive tried thinking back to his pupil interview. Had he been this awful? If he was, he had been bloody lucky to get his place at Shoe Lane. He couldn't picture Martha being this bad either - she'd probably got into a fight with Alan during hers, and bullied him into giving her a place!

In order to try and relieve the boredom, the doodling had started quite soon after the interviews had. When Billy found his lifeless body at lunchtime, at least he would be able to know Clive's final thoughts after suffering the most painful torture ever. He was half tempted to write down his Last Will and Testament so that Liv would be taken care of before he was finally bored to death.

There was one candidate that was substantially better than the others. Despite trying everything, Clive couldn't find a reason not to shortlist him. For some reason he just didn't like the guy. Maybe it was because he was male. Clive hadn't got on well with the last male pupil, Nick, but then again he had good reason not to like him. Nick had pushed Clive down the stairs and injured his knee so that Clive had required surgery and a lot of hobbling around on crutches. They were never going to be friends after that.

He wasn't sure why Daniel made him uneasy. Maybe it was because he was slightly older than the other candidates, or his past time in the police force. The fact he was northern didn't help either. He could imagine a certain simpatico developing between Daniel and Martha and Clive found himself a little jealous. Since Oxford he knew that he was in love with Martha and didn't want anything or anyone getting in the way.

* * *

His worst nightmare came true when he was outvoted on who to appoint. He was going to be stuck with Daniel for the next six months and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't help being unfriendly to the man when he started the next week. "Right, you need to be here by eight every morning. I like my coffee white, one sugar. You do exactly as you're told. You watch, you listen and you speak when spoken to. Got it?" Was Daniel's hasty welcome.

"Sure," he answered, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with his pupil master.

"Right, I'll be out for a couple of hours so, um...I don't know. Sit there and think about how lucky you are to be here," he instructed as he marched out the office.

Martha wasn't impressed at all at Clive's behaviour when she returned to the office to find Daniel carrying out Clive's orders. Surely he could not be this rude to someone he had just met? In order to try and apologise for Daniel's very unwelcomely welcome to Shoe Lane, Martha managed to convince Alan to provide some drinks so everyone could meet the new pupil.

Clive was surprised to find chambers buzzing when he turned from his con with Fatima Ali. "What's the occasion?" He asked Martha when he had found her amongst the throng of people.

"Drinks for our new pupil," she informed him.

"Seriously?" Questioned Clive. They had never done anything like this before when new pupils arrived. Why was Daniel getting such special treatment?

"It seemed the least we could do, after you abandoned him," Martha replied frostily. Clive began to realise she was upset with him. He needed to think of something quickly to rectify the situation. The last thing he wanted was Martha mad at him.

"I didn't abandon him," he argued, but Martha annoyingly had seen right through him. Damn her for knowing him so well, he thought. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to fall for your best friend. If he ever was successful in persuading her to try a relationship with him, he would have to be careful and never try lying to her because she would see through it immediately.

"Don't take it out on Daniel because you couldn't get your own way. It's just petty and...frankly, it makes you look like a tosser,".

Crap! This was getting worse, Clive thought. Now she sounded disappointed in him. That was worse than being mad at him. He had to show her that she as wrong about him. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. He knew how he was going to rectify the situation.

"I had a con with a very scared, devout Muslim client," Clive revealed truthfully. "She isn't comfortable being in the same room as me, let alone some bloke she's never met before,".

"I didn't know," Martha replied. Maybe she had been a little harsh on him.

"No,well...,".

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Terrible," he sighed. "George is convinced she's gonna open up eventually, but I'm not so sure,".

"You've got to find a way to make her feel safe," she advised. "You want her to share stuff with you. You've got to share something with her first,".

"Like what?"

"I don't know Clive. You...you must have had a dog that died or..or a nanna that got sacked for stealing the silver," she teased before leaving him to go and talk to Daniel.

He wasn't pleased she was talking to Daniel, but at least she wasn't mad at him anymore. His relief didn't last long when he found a letter from the Bar Standards Board waiting for him in his pigeon hole. He hadn't disclosed important information during his case in Oxford and Hugo Milton had unfortunately found out. He thought it had just been a threat about the BSB when Milton had found him after the trial had finished, but it looked as though he had actually carried it out.

This was bad. Very bad. It could mean the end of his career if found guilty. He had been worried about Liv thinking him a failure because he hadn't got silk with Martha. What would she think if he was thrown out of the bar altogether? His parents, well his father would disown him as well. What was he going to do?

Speak to Martha. That was what he was going to do. He had told her about the evidence he hadn't disclosed and about the fact he hadn't disclosed it. She would know what to do and how to help him get out of this mess.

* * *

Unfortunately she was quite busy with her corporate manslaughter case. So busy that he took pity on her and gave her Daniel to help with research she needed. He thought he would get brownie points for giving her help, but it backfired when he saw how well they worked together.

He had volunteered in collecting Liv from nursery whilst she worked on the case at home, but wasn't prepared for Daniel to be working there with her when he arrived at her flat. And he didn't like the way Daniel greeted him at the door, telling him he thought Clive was the pizza man.

"No I'm on daddy duty, dropping one little girl back to her mummy," Clive replied as he brushed past Daniel and entered the kitchen where Martha had set up her work.

"Hello, Liv. Did you have a good day at nursery?" she asked as she took her daughter from Clive for a hug. Liv replied with a string of babble that Martha took to be a 'yes' before Martha placed her on the floor and she crawled off heading towards her toys.

The pizza man arrived not long after. Martha had ordered extra knowing Clive would probably want something after dropping Liv off. The adults sat around the table with their beers and pizza when suddenly Martha became aware of being watched. She looked down to find that Liv wanted to join in their conversation. She had crawled over to her mother and hoisted herself up onto her feet whilst holding onto her mother's legs and was now looking pleadingly at her mother.

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" Martha asked Liv. She held her arms up in reply, indicating she wanted to be lifted up. "Ok then," Martha said as she hoisted her up. "You can say hello to Daniel as well," Martha said indicating the man sat opposite her.

Annoyingly for Clive, Daniel appeared good with kids. He seemed to take the little girl in his stride and tried entertaining her. What happened next though, cheered him up no end. Liv could move quickly when she wanted. Martha was only distracted for a second before Liv stretched forward and knocked her mother's beer bottle over, sending beer all over the table, but even better for Clive, all over Daniel.

"Olivia!" Martha exclaimed as she dumped her daughter on her father's lap before rushing to the kitchen to fetch some paper towels and a damp cloth. "I'm so sorry," she apologised to Daniel as she started clearing the mess up. "This is not how we treat new house guests, Liv" she said.

"Da!" Said Liv pointing at her mother. She was watching Martha clear the mess up very closely.

"That's right," Martha commented. "You did this. You are in my naughty book, young lady," she said. Liv hadn't understood a word. She just smiled and clapped her hands. "Can you do something useful, Clive, and take her for a bath? I think some beer went on her because she smells of it as well,".

Clive reluctantly left Martha and Daniel by themselves. He undressed Liv whilst the bath ran. She had been dressed in a winter dress with tights that morning by Martha. It was quite a struggle getting her out of the wooly hosiery and he was most successful with her lying on her back on the floor. Once one leg was free, Liv stuck her foot in her father's face as he tried releasing her other leg.

"Is this foot for me to eat?" He asked his daughter as he pretended to munch on her toes. His movements tickled her feet and Liv shrieked with laughter. "Ooh this ones a bit cheesy!" He said as he swapped feet. "Pooh! Smelly, sweaty feet, Liv" he continued as he fanned his nose. Liv laughed at his antics.

The bath was soon full enough, and he plonked Liv in it amongst a few of her bath toys. Like all babies her age, she had a little puppy fat and she looked a bit like a tiny Buddha sat there with a slightly fat tummy. "Beep beep," Clive said as he prodded her tummy with one of his fingers. Liv laughed and tried copying him with one of her own fingers.

"Bee, bee," she laughed.

"Hey, Liv!" Clive said trying to get her attention. She knew her name and looked up at her daddy. "High five for the beer bottle idea!" He said as he held her palm up and gently tapped it with his own. "I couldn't have done any better myself. You don't like him either, huh?" He said conspiratorially and got some baby babble for reply. "I know. He's totally monopolising mummy's time this evening isn't he? After work mummy should be concentrating on you and me right?" Again more babble. "Absolutely Liv, I totally agree. We are going to have to work together to get rid of him, aren't we. But we must keep it a secret ok?" This time with the babble, Liv smacked her hand onto the waters surface causing lots of splashes. Clive decided to join in and started splashing her back as well as squirting water over her from one of her plastic ducks.

* * *

"One sweet smelling little girl ready for bed," Clive announced as Liv 'flew' into the room and screeched to a stop in front of her mother's face, ready for a kiss which she duly got. "Do you want me to do bedtime duty as well?".

"That'd be great. Thanks Clive," Martha said before saying good night to her daughter. Clive once again left Martha and Daniel alone as he read Liv a good night story and put his daughter down for the night.

It was obvious that Martha and Daniel still had a lot of work to do before court the next morning. Clive had really wanted to talk to Martha about the BSB letter, but knew he was going to have to leave it to another time. Picking up his coat, he said his goodbyes and headed out. Martha followed him with her eyes as she watched him climb the stairs to the pavement. She felt a bit guilty because she hadn't paid him much attention that evening and she got the feeling that he had wanted to talk to her about something. Promising to herself that she would find out what it was after her case had finished, she returned to the task in hand, proving the pathologists were wrong about the cause of death of a prisoner that would exonerate her client.

Clive finally got his chance to tell Martha about his letter that Friday at the Old Street Bar and Lounge. Alan had ordered them there quite cryptically but both Martha and Clive had the feeling it had something to do with CW joining Shoe Lane. It wasn't the secret that Alan thought it was, particularly as Billy also had found out what was going on and was trying to put a stop to it. Something Alan was unaware of.

CW had found out however, and bottled at the last moment, leaving Clive and Martha alone in the bar. Alan had left as he had other work to attend to. Aunty Bethany was again babysitting for Olivia so the two barristers decided to have something to eat before they left.

Clive was quite worked up about the letter by this point, having been stewing alone over it for some time. Martha recognised this and knew that telling him how stupid he had been wasn't going to help. Instead she tried thinking of how they could fight it.

Clive revealed to her why he had done what he had done, without any prompting from Martha. "I was just looking at it from a father's point of view. Those boys had to be punished for what they did to that girl. If it had been Liv in that waitress's position, I would have done exactly the same thing, plus made sure they got longer than eight months!". He was still angry about the sentence they had received.

Martha was relieved it hadn't been some stupid thing just to make sure he had won the case. She wouldn't have put it past him to have done something so stupid a couple of years ago. Instead she tried being sensible about the situation and comforting him. "Right, well we'll worry about that in the future if things go further," she said. "The letter is just advising you that they are investigating Milton's complaint. To see if he has a point and if they should take things further. It could all just come to nothing," she pointed out.

"And if it doesn't?" Clive asked.

"Then Hugo Milton is going to find out that 'Blondie' is in fact quite a feisty QC a lot sooner than I thought," she replied which caused Clive to smile for the first time in a couple of days. He had asked her to represent him if needed and she had accepted. "In the meantime however, I think we need to let Billy and Alan know what is happening. They might be able to offer advice or help,".


	9. Chapter 9

Michael Connolly held open the door to Shoe Lane gesturing to his client to enter ahead of him. She had turned up at his office quite distressed as time was running out for her son. The only option open to him now was an appeal from the UK. Once Michael heard her situation he knew there was only one barrister that could help.

He hadn't see her for a while, not since Mark Draper's murder trial, but to be fair, she'd been on maternity leave for a while since then. Due to the urgency, he was turning up unannounced at Shoe Lane in the hope of being able to get an immediate con with her, or a least arrange one for the very near future.

Leaving his client in the hallway he made his way to the clerks room, finding John in there alone.

"Hello, John," the solicitor said in greeting.

"Mr Connolly," John replied getting to his feet. "What can I do for you?".

"I know this hasn't been arranged, but I was wondering if Martha was available for the next couple of days. I've got quite an interesting case for her,".

"Let me just have a look," John said as he pressed a few keys on the keyboard in front of him to bring up the diary for all the barristers working in chambers. "You're in luck," John informed his visitor. "She's in her room now as well. I can go and let her know you are here if you want,".

"That would be great, thanks, John,". The clerk disappeared but was soon back with Martha in tow.

"Michael!" Martha said as she greeted one of her favourite solicitors.

"Hello Martha," Michael replied. "You're looking good. Motherhood is suiting you very well by the looks of it. You're enjoying it?".

"Yes!" Martha replied. "She's definitely keeping me on my toes and quite literally at the moment. She'll be walking any time soon,".

"Ah! I remember it well," Michael replied. "You need eyes in the back of your head otherwise they're into all sorts of mischief in the blink of an eye,".

"More mischief than she gets into already?!" Martha asked in shock horror. "Anyway, John tells me you've got something for me?".

"A death row appeal concerning a young man in the Caribbean,".

"You do know I haven't done anything like this before?".

"I know," Michael answered, "but I know you'll be good. Um...I'm afraid it'll be pro bono. The poor woman has spent all her money on her plane ticket over here,".

"Sounds fair to me," Martha agreed, "especially concerning what will happen if I lose. When can I meet her?".

"She's just outside the door,".

"John, is there anywhere we can go for a con?".

"Mr Reader is out until lunch so your office is probably best,".

"Ok. You take her in my room, Michael. I'm just going to get some files and Daniel. He's Clive's pupil but available at the moment,". Although Clive was dealing with Fatima Ali that morning, relations were still frosty between him and Daniel. The pupil had definitely shown his worth the last time she had worked with him though, and she definitely would be needing help on this.

Martha was very touched by Florence Henderson's case. Being a mother herself, she couldn't imagine how hard it was for her not to be able to hug her son. Martha couldn't go a minute being in the same room as Liv without wanting to hug the living daylights out of her. Whilst Liv still let her, she was going to get as many hugs and cuddles as possible, Martha thought to herself.

Mrs Henderson liked Martha as well and was pleased she was going to represent her. She had caught sight of a lot of baby photos in the office as well as a few family ones. She knew that Martha would understand her predicament being a mother as well herself. She hoped she hadn't embarrassed the young woman too much when she had called her 'Mrs Costello', but she had just presumed the handsome man in the family photos was her husband.

When the con was over, Martha showed Michael and Florence out. Michael's phone started ringing as Florence walked off.

"Hello, Billy," he said as he answered the call. "Yes, no we're just," Martha heard him utter before he was silent again. "What?" He suddenly said, surprised. "We just had a con,".

Martha wasn't liking the direction this call was taking. She was fairly certain the 'Billy' that Michael was talking to was her senior clerk. This was confirmed when he hung up a few minutes later. Michael repeated what Billy had told him and she was immediately angry. She didn't like the man Billy had become since Mickey Joy had appeared on the scene.

"I'll sort this, Michael," Martha promised. "I don't care what he told you, I am doing this! I'll see you at Parliament Square!" She said as she marched back into chambers.

The imminent fight that was about to happen when she clapped eyes on him had been brewing for a while. She hated that Billy was completely in Mickeys pocket and running her beloved chambers the way Mickey wanted - getting the barristers he wanted for certain cases and controlling who they appointed if that little dig at CW a couple of weeks ago was anything to go by.

She found Billy at his desk. "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing?" She spat as she stormed up to his desk.

"Not now, miss," Billy replied. He knew she was angry but he really was just looking out for her.

"Not now?!" Martha repeated incensed. "What do you mean not now? A man is scheduled to die in a few days' time and, what, this isn't a good time for you?"

Aware they were creating quite a scene in the clerks room, Billy got up and started walking out to take their disagreement somewhere slightly more private. Still in full flow, Martha couldn't believe he had the audacity to leave.

"Where are you going? Don't walk away from me! Don't you dare turn your back on this!" She shouted getting even more angry.

"I've seen what it does," Billy finally said. "This work. It will corrupt your every waking moment and most of your sleep," he told her. And when you lose. I don't want that for you," he finished. Or Olivia, he thought, because she would suffer as well.

"I came to the Bar to do this kind of work. I am doing it, Billy,".

"Doing pro bono work for Michael Connolly won't get you the kudos, or the attention...".

"Or the career development," Martha finished for him as she guessed where this was heading. Once again she could tell Mickey Joy was behind Billy's thinking. "One last time. I will not represent Jody Farr," she spelt out clearly. He had been badgering her to take his case for a few months now. "If you mention him to me again...I will take that as a direct challenge to my being here," she threatened him. "And if that happens, I will fight you for the right to stay at Shoe Lane," she finished before stalking off back to her room.

News of Billy and Martha's blow out spread quickly through Shoe Lane. It was news because those two hardly ever fought. When Clive returned from his day at court, he hadn't taken more than two steps through the front door before he heard about what had happened. He found Martha still in a feisty mood when he found her in their office.

The atmosphere between Martha and Billy remained frosty for the next couple of days. Clive did his best at trying to smooth the waters, but neither was interested in talking to the other. Instead, Clive found himself in the unusual position of being both their confidants. Trying to make him see their point of view and that they shouldn't be the one to apologise as clearly they were in the right. Clive found it quite exhausting. He much preferred being the one that Billy didn't like!

He was also exhausted because of the Fatima Ali case. If he was honest, he was a little out of his depth, and CW had dangled a carrot in front of him that was proving to be quite irresistible. Junior counsel for the prosecution in the approaching Jody Farr trial. Ever since his chat with Martha in Oxford, he had made up his mind that prosecution work was where his future lay. He was just biding his time whilst he figured out how to tell Billy.

He also wanted to be involved in the Jody Farr trial because of Martha. Clive wanted to see him go down for a long time after all the pain and anguish Jody had put Martha through when he had ordered Brendan Kay to be murdered. He could still remember her crying her heart out on his lap, and he never wanted to see her so upset again.

He had to keep George happy though. She would not be impressed if he returned this case at such a late stage. He needed to be sure that he returned it to someone who would do a good job. Better than what he could do as well. There was really only one person who fit that description. He just had to figure out how to ask her. He settled on using his charm.

"What have you done?" He asked her as she joined him at their pigeon holes.

"What do you mean?" She replied a little confused.

"Something. You're looking particularly gorgeous," he complimented her.

"Had my death row appeal today," she informed him and he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He knew she hadn't been looking forward to that.

"Oh, right, sorry, yeah. I..I forgot," he apologised clumsily hoping he hadn't ruined his chance. He would have to try again a bit later but before that he remembered he should probably check her availability or it was all going to be a huge waste of time. "Quiet, apart from that, work-wise?".

"What do you want?" She asked. She had known he was up to something as soon as the charm had appeared.

Knowing he had been rumbled, he told her the truth and filled her in on the Fatima Ali trial. "Would you do it for me?" He asked.

"Does George know?".

"I'm meeting her in the pub later to tell her. It might be a good opportunity for you to meet George as well,".

"If she agrees, am I being nice or mean to her because she dumped you?".

"Just win the case," Clive advised.

"I'm going to need to borrow your car," Martha informed him. "I thought I wouldn't need mine, so I've booked it into the garage for its MOT and service,".

Knowing it was a small price to pay, Clive accepted her request. It turned out George agreed to letting Martha take over Fatima's case. From what she had seen during the Brendan Kay trial she was a good advocate. The only one not happy with the arrangement was Mickey Joy. He was sitting with Billy when Clive broke the news to his clerk.

"I've returned Fatima Ali," Clive told Billy.

"Right, yeah,".

"So I'm free to prosecute Jody Farr. Led by CW,". Mickey couldn't believe it. He wanted Shoe Lane for Jody's defence which was proving to be very difficult to achieve, and now one of them was going to be prosecuting his man. Unbelievable!

"Who have we returned Fatima to?" Billy asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. If he didn't know better Martha was trying really hard to annoy the hell out of him following their argument.

Heading from chambers the next morning Martha located Clive's car easily. She was pleased to be working whilst she awaited the verdict on the Henderson appeal. It would take her mind off what Florence and the rest of her family were going through.

Unlocking the boot she dumped all her stuff in it before climbing in the drivers seat. Clive had longer legs than her and the seat was a lot further back than she needed. Searching under the seat she found the lever she needed and inched the seat a good way forward. Next all the mirrors had to be adjusted.

It was a sunny day. Knowing Clive usually kept a pair of sunglasses in the glove compartment, she leaned over and opened the lid. Smiling because she knew him so well, she put on his favoured type of Aviator shades. Removing the glasses she also found one of Liv's pink socks in the compartment, left behind after one of her visits to her daddy. Martha had been looking for the sock for ages. It went so well with one of Liv's dresses. She had eventually given up the search however, convinced the laundry monster had struck again. Pleased to have finally solved the mystery she put it in her handbag.

Now ready, she turned the engine on. Radio 1 came blaring out the speakers but was hastily retuned to her favoured radio 6 before she started her journey.

Fatima Ali was a very scared girl. Despite all Martha's hard work and best intentions she wasn't strong enough to reveal the truth about how her brother died whilst on the stand. Instead she and George finally got the truth a little later when it was too late.

Mickey Joy used Fatima's situation to help get what he wanted- Martha as Jody's defence barrister. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Martha had no option but to accept what Mickey was offering as it would allow an innocent Fatima to walk free. Hoping that Clive would understand and still talk to her, and that she would be able to live with herself, she agreed to represent Jody.

It was a very depressed Martha that headed over to Clive's to pick Olivia up. He had picked her up from nursery as Martha had been in court all day. She really wanted a drink but getting drunk wouldn't solve much. As well as being Jody's new brief, she had also been informed she had lost her death row appeal yesterday and the execution was due to be carried out shortly.

As she approached Clive's apartment she could hear Olivia's excited shrieks from inside. Daddy and daughter were obviously in the middle of a lot of fun. Hearing her daughters laughter did bring a tiny smile to Martha's face. She knocked on the door and heard Clive's footsteps approaching.

When he opened the door, Martha was met with the sight of nappy clad bottom as Olivia had been slung over Clive's shoulder. He turned around so Martha could see more of her daughter. "'Iya!" Liv exclaimed from somewhere down Clive's back. For the time being, 'hiya!' or ''Iya' as she pronounced it was Liv's 'hello'.

"Hello, you," Martha replied. Clive readjusted her so Liv was the right way up and settled on his hip. Martha reached out, desperately wanting a hug from her daughter and gave her a long squeeze. She couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she thought of Florence all those thousands of miles away.

"Are you alright, Marth?" Clive asked when he saw the tears.

"They'll be carrying out the death sentence soon," she explained.

"Shit!" Clive exclaimed. "I forgot again. Come here," he said as he gathered her in a hug.

From somewhere squashed between her parents came the repeated utterance her father had just used. "'Sit!".

Martha pulled out of Clive's embrace. "Did you just say what I thought you just said?" Martha asked the little girl on her hip.

"'Sit!" Liv repeated again, very proud of herself.

"Oh crap!" Clive said without thinking when he realised what she was saying.

"That's not very helpful!" Martha told him. "In fact it could make it worse,".

"'Sit! 'Sit! 'Sit!" Liv continued chanting her new word.

"No!" Said Martha sternly as she put a finger on her daughter's lips to silence her. "Little girls do not say that word'".

Liv got the impression from her mother's tone and unhappy look that she may have done something naughty. When Martha removed her finger she therefore didn't utter the word again, instead she puckered her lips indicating she wanted a kiss from her mummy. It was her way of saying sorry.

"Good girl," said Martha as she responded to her daughter's request.

"I'm sorry, Marth," Clive also apologised.

"Don't worry," Martha replied. "It could have been a lot worse!".

"Fancy a coffee?" Clive asked.

"That would be great, but only if you've got time,". Clive was away for the weekend with some old friends. They were going to watch some golf apparently but it seemed more of an opportunity to drink whiskey as far as Martha could make out.

"I've always got time for you, Marth," Clive replied as he filled the kettle. "Would you like some water Liv?" He asked and got a nod. He filled her sippy cup and handed it to his daughter who proceeded to guzzle it down. Playtime and tickles with daddy was always thirsty work. "If you are not up to looking after Liv by yourself, I'll stay behind, Marth," he offered.

"Don't be silly," Martha replied, brushing his offer aside although quite touched at the sentiment. "We'll be fine, won't we Liv?".

"Got any plans?" Clive asked as he poured their drinks.

"The park tomorrow to go on the swings. Just hope there aren't any d-o-g-g-y's around for us to get distracted by," Martha replied, spelling out the animal concerned. Liv was going through a dog loving phase at the moment and would always crawl off to make friends with any four legged furry animal that she saw.

They settled on the sofa to have their drinks. Martha set Liv down on the floor in front of them so she couldn't get any of the hot drinks over her.

"I have to know, Marth," Clive said as he took a sip of drink. "Is Fatima Ali behind bars tonight?".

"No," Martha replied quietly. With Liv's distraction she had forgotten all about her situation, but Clive's question brought it all back.

"How the fu..err, flipping heck did you manage that?" Clive asked realising Liv was listening avidly to the conversation. He didn't want her saying 'fuck!' any time soon.

Martha tapped the side of her nose. She wasn't going to divulge any more tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mummy needs an extra big hug today, Liv," Martha told her daughter. It was Monday morning and she was dropping her daughter off at nursery before heading to work. "She really is not looking forward to today at all," she continued. From the nursery she would be heading to the high security prison where Jody Farr was being held for their first con. She would be heading to Shoe Lane after that and she hoped Clive wouldn't be there. He would be finding out this morning that she was Jody's brief and she knew he would probably have something to say to her about the matter if he was.

The con didn't go all that well. Mickey and Jody tried to take control and push her around but she fought her ground. She hoped she had kept her fear well hidden from the pair. The last thing she wanted was for Jody to know she was scared of him. She really wished she could talk to someone, but Clive was strictly off limits as he was on the prosecution side and although she and Billy had called some sort of truce after their recent argument, they still weren't as close as they had been in the past.

Luckily Clive was still busy with CW when she returned to chambers so she had the office to herself for the whole afternoon. Not really being able to concentrate on much, she called it a day a little earlier than usual and headed to the pub. One glass of wine before picking Liv up was what she needed.

Billy found her at the bar, and shortly after Clive walked in with CW. They saw each other and gave a little wave.

Clive had been beyond surprised by CW's news that morning that they would be going against Martha in the Jody Farr trial. He desperately wanted to chat with her and ask her what the hell was going on, but the pub wasn't the place. She had been so adamant recently about not defending him that something pretty big must have happened for her to change her mind.

Clive saw this trial as a test run of what would happen in the future between the two of them when he made the change to prosecution. He desperately wanted them to be able to withstand the pressure of being on opposite sides and deal with it like sensible adults. If not, he dreaded to think of what would happen to their relationship and the little family they had created with Olivia. He therefore bit his tongue and tried not to let it bother him.

It didn't last long however. As soon as he saw Martha being sarcastic in her cross examining of the first witness he got angry. It wasn't like her at all and he could only think it was her client making her behave in that manner.

"High tightrope in a high wig, Marth- your idea or Jody's?" He asked her angrily when he caught up with her in the robing room during a break in proceedings. "I sat and watched you defend Brendan Kay with everything you had. It was the bravest performance I've ever seen in a courtroom. What the hell are you doing representing the man who had him killed?".

She desperately wanted to tell him as she knew he was disappointed in her, but she couldn't. She may not have liked the man, but Jody was her client and he deserved the right to confidentiality just like all the other people she had ever defended. "Cab rank rule- we take what we're given and we do our job," she lied. "You prosecute, I defend, the jury decide. That man, like every other man who stands trial here, innocent until proven guilty,".

"Yeah, you've got to say that, haven't you? Anything else, and you really can't look yourself in the mirror,".

* * *

He knew he had perhaps been a little bit harsh on her when he saw her drinking alone in the pub later that afternoon and knew he should try to apologise. He headed over to where she sat at a table. She was busy scribbling down something on a piece of paper.

"Hi," he said as he approached her.

Martha looked up briefly before returning to her writing. "Hi," she muttered.

Clive decided he would talk to her about something on neutral ground to try and break the ice. "Um, my parents have finally got back to me about Liv's birthday. They're free and can come and join us with whatever we finally decide to do".

"Right," was her one word answer.

"What are you doing?" Clive asked when she didn't say anything more.

"Billy's got a new iPod. He wants me to put together a few of my favourite songs for him or something," she replied. "I'm just jotting a few ideas down before I forget them,".

"Let's have a look," Clive said as he slid the piece of paper towards him. He didn't really recognise many of the artists or groups apart from 'Elbow'. He had liked the song 'One Day Like This' that had been popular a couple of years ago but true to form she had picked a different more obscure one. 'Puncture repair' it was apparently called. He made a note to try and find it and listen to it to try and see why it was so special to her.

"It's weird isn't it?" Martha noted. She knew Clive was trying to apologise for his earlier outburst and decided to throw him a bone. "The biggest trial we've both ever been in, and we're not allowed to talk about it,".

"Yeah, well, we should get used to that," Clive replied. Checking no one was listening in on their conversation he continued. "What would you be saying...if we could talk?".

"I'd ask you why CW's letting her junior do all the work," she replied. It wasn't what she would have said, but she wasn't going to break any rules that night and it hadn't escaped her attention that Clive was doing most of the examining and cross examining of witnesses in the trial.

"No you wouldn't," Clive answered before changing tack. "Alright, what about me? What do you think I'd be asking you, if we were allowed to talk?". She looked him in the eye but refused to answer. "We can do this, Marth. We could talk about it now, then forget what we said at the door of the court. Bugger the rules,".

She wanted so desperately to do as he suggested, but her integrity kept her from blurting it out. Clive could sense she was torn but wasn't going to answer him. Frustrated, he got angry at her again. "The question would have been, 'What's it taken...to corrupt Martha Costello?" He said before getting up and walking out the pub.

* * *

Ever since her first meeting with Jody, he had maintained his innocence on the current charges he was facing. As the trial progressed, Martha began to see that he was right. He may have been part of one of the biggest crime families in London, but this time he wasn't guilty. He was being set up by someone and Martha soon realised it was Mickey Joy, Jody's bent solicitor.

When she caught Mickey bribing Billy to perjure himself and be a false witness for Jody she knew she had to do something to get this evil man out of Shoe Lane and out of the lives of the people she cared about the most. His bribery had gone far deeper than she thought when she found out about the 17 other envelopes of money Billy had accepted from Mickey. Whilst she was angry at Billy for having done something so stupid, she realised Mickey hadn't given him much of a choice and it only strengthened her resolve. She had missed Billy's friendship these past couple of weeks and she knew it was time to finally bury the hatchet.

"I've been calling you," she informed him when she finally caught up with him in chambers one evening.

"I know,".

"You're trapped. Aren't you?".

Billy could only sigh in defeat. He was in so much trouble he couldn't see a way out of it. "And you?" He asked Martha. He was so angry at himself for getting his favourite barrister mixed up with Mickey Joy. "I'm so sorry," he apologised whole heartedly.

"Me too," Martha replied. "The fat lady? She hasn't sung yet!" She told him.

Unbeknownst to Billy, Martha had already set in motion a plan to bring Mickey down and she hoped that if things progressed as she thought they might, there would be a way to save her dear friend. The chance had arisen when Jody happened to mention to her and Mickey he was having an affair with his brother's wife.

As she hoped he would, Mickey relayed this information to a policeman thinking that Daniel also knew. The policeman in turn passed it on to Clive, just before Billy was called to the witness stand.

It was very uncomfortable watching Clive tear Billy's alibi apart and expose him as a liar but she knew it had to be done. Using her opportunity to cross examine him, she was able to persuade him to expose Mickey for the corrupt man he was. It didn't appear as if he would at first, but trusting her he bared his soul and was able to clear his conscience as well.

After Billy's explosive testimony she then delivered her coup de grace by revealing to Mickey in front of Jody that she had set him up. She and Mickey were the only ones who had known where Jody was on the night in question thereby revealing that Mickey had been the one to set Jody up. To say Jody was angry was an understatement. Mickey knew he was finished.

With Mickey revealed as a police informer, the case against Jody Farr was over. As Clive stood in a closed courtroom in front of the judge listening to Martha reveal all about the crooked solicitor he couldn't help but feel incredibly proud that his girl (he had no qualms thinking about her so possessively) had done it all by herself. She even managed to finish the job properly by convincing the judge that Mickey needed to be tried for perverting the course of justice.

"You might be persuaded to prosecute that one," Clive joked, offering an olive branch.

"I'd need a good junior," she replied, accepting the offer. "So is this 1:0 to me in our prosecution/defence competition?" She asked as they made their way out of the courtroom.

"No!" Retorted Clive. "It doesn't count if the trial collapses,".

"Says who?".

"Me. Right now," Clive finished the argument as they finally reached the robing room. "Come here," he instructed as he engulfed her in a hug now that they were alone. "I'm so proud of you," he informed her, "but how the hell did you work it all out?".

"I'll tell you later," she answered.

"Over dinner?" He suggested.

"You've forgotten about the vote in chambers this evening haven't you? Whether to allow CW to join our set?" She added when he had looked blankly at her.

"Bollocks!" He exclaimed. He had been rather looking forward to a nice intimate dinner, but that didn't look set to happen.

He was in a quandary about how to vote that night. On purely selfish reasons he could vote Lady Macbeth into Shoe Lane which would pave the way for his switch to prosecution nicely. However, for the first time in his life he was also thinking about his colleagues. Martha was rubbing off on him the more time they spent together. During the Farr trial he had been made aware of CW's drinking problem (that was why he had basically been the lead prosecutor) and he didn't know if she was right for Shoe Lane. He would feel so responsible if she got in and proved to be a bit of a liability and he hadn't done anything to try and prevent it.

Billy solved the problem for him. Somehow he had made Clive's problem with the BSB disappear and completely out of the blue had offered to support Clive in his prosecution work. Also knowing about Miss Warwick's drinking habits, Billy gave Clive his blessing to vote her into their set. "It's nothing we can't handle," he had explained. Martha had watched their conversation from afar. She was glad that the two most important men in her life were finally reaching an understanding.

* * *

"Do you think Billy's ok?" Martha asked Clive later when he was dropping Olivia back home. Having not seen much of her during the rial, he had volunteered for pick up duty.

"After what he's done for me tonight I'd say he's on top form. Why?".

"He called me Martha for the first time ever this evening," she explained but Clive brushed her concerns aside.

"Probably it was his way of saying thank you," Clive suggested. "How do you think he managed to get Milton to change his mind about the BSB?" He asked changing topic. He couldn't believe what a weight had been lifted from his shoulders since Billy had told him the news.

"I don't know," Martha replied. "And as with most things Billy gets up to, it's probably best that we don't ask,". The life of a clerk was very mysterious.

Liv came up to the pair of them slowly. She was taking a few steps by herself now although quite unsteady. Two steps was just about all she could manage before falling onto her nappy cushioned bottom. But she wasn't to be put off and would haul herself up and try again.

"She's inherited your determined streak hasn't she?" Clive commented as Liv tried a couple more times to walk. Eventually, to save her bottom from getting too bruised she resorted to crawling over to her parents and was lifted up onto her fathers lap.

"Maybe," Martha admitted as she gave Liv a little tickle.

"Definitely," confirmed Clive. "I can't wait for the teenage years. They're going to be...," he searched for the right word, "um...interesting!".

Liv was not one for sitting still for long and she was soon wriggling to be put down again. Her parents watched her toddle and crawl over to a few of her toys and amuse herself.

"I want to do something I haven't done before," said Martha after awhile as she reached for Clive's hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"What's that then?" He asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Let you in on a secret. Tell you what is was that 'corrupted' me,".

"You don't have to," Clive said, knowing it would be quite a difficult thing for her to do.

"But I want to," Martha confirmed. "It was because of Fatima..'" she started to explain.

"What's she got to do with it?" Clive interrupted a little surprised.

"I'll tell you if you stop interrupting me,".

"Sorry," Clive said as he gave her hand another small squeeze.

Martha gathered her thoughts. "Despite my best efforts, she wouldn't or rather she couldn't tell her side of the story. She was going to be found guilty for sure,".

"But it didn't really matter did it?" Clive asked. "I read that stuff in the newspaper afterwards about how the case collapsed because of the police conduct regarding her drug dealing brothers,".

"It was Mickey who told me about her brothers," Martha revealed, glad to be telling this to someone. "And he had the evidence to prove it. I just had to agree to defend Jody. I didn't have a choice, Clive. Fatima was innocent. Whilst she couldn't tell her story on the stand she told me and George later in her cell. I couldn't let her go to prison,".

"So you made a deal with the devil," Clive finished. He had been right. It had been something major to change her mind...and he sort of felt responsible. "I'm sorry, Marth. If I hadn't returned that case to you, none of this would have happened,".

"Doesn't matter. If you hadn't then maybe Mickey Joy would still be a presence at Shoe Lane. But he's not anymore. And I think we've spent enough time this last year talking about him. Far more than he deserves anyway. So I'm not going to talk about him again. Ever. There's much nicer things we could be talking about such as someone's approaching first birthday and what we are going to do to celebrate it,".

"Agreed. But before we close the door on him forever," Clive said, "you have to tell me how you worked out he was the police informant,".

"Well it went like this," Martha started before telling Clive her story.


	11. Chapter 11

We've reached the last chapter of this story I'm afraid. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm still working on the sequel to 'Three is Family' and some other one shots, so hopefully will get something posted soon. In the mean time, enjoy x

* * *

Clive stood at the side of the dance floor, drink in hand as he watched Martha tearing up the floor in her own unique style. She really was taking the adage 'dance like no one is watching' to heart. He envied her a little bit, being able to let go like that. He was much more reserved and uptight, hence his observer position.

They were at CW's welcome party. His had been the deciding vote and she had been accepted into the fold. Billy had decided to keep his senior barristers together and she had become the new occupant of the third desk in their office which had been vacant ever since Alan had kicked Kate out of Shoe Lane over a year ago.

It was a rare night out for the pair. Pam Costello was on babysitting duty for the night. She had made the trip down from Bolton because it also happened to be her granddaughters first birthday tomorrow. Liv had no idea what a birthday was but Martha and Clive knew they wanted to celebrate the day somehow. They had decided on a low key family picnic in the park. Clive's parents were journeying down tomorrow to join them. To avoid waking her mum and daughter later, Martha was spending the night at Clive's. She would go back to hers tomorrow morning and Clive would join her when his parents had arrived.

He felt a presence to his right, and saw that the party girl had joined him in watching Martha. She had wanted something a little more special than drinks at the office and had managed to convince Alan to throw a party for her.

"Would you do me a favour, darling," she said to Clive.

"Of course," he agreed.

"Hurry up and tell our colleague what you feel about her. All this unresolved sexual tension flying about the office is very distracting. I'm not getting a thing done," CW told him. "And if you don't make a move soon, someone else will,".

"Who?" Asked Clive as he eyed the room, looking for potential competition for Martha. His eyes came to rest on his pupil. "Are you talking about Daniel?" He asked. "Has he said something to you? I thought he perhaps liked her but I wasn't too worried as he's leaving us at the end of the month,".

"I'm talking about me," CW replied.

"Are you saying you're a...y'know?" Clive asked a little embarrassed. The conversation had ventured into unchartered territory and he was a little unsure how to proceed.

"Not all of the time. I like to keep my options open,".

"Well Marth bloody well doesn't!" Clive retorted warning the woman off.

"But she's a fairly adventurous type of woman isn't she? Up for trying anything once I'd say,".

Clive didn't know how to reply. Marth wouldn't do it would she?

Their conversation was halted by the appearance of Martha in front of them.

"I need you to make sure I don't drink much more tonight otherwise I'll be attending my daughters birthday party with a massive hangover," she ordered Clive. "And I don't want that!".

"Water for the rest of tonight. Got it," Clive replied.

"Dance with me?" She asked Clive. "I'm tired of never seeing you dancing. The music's slower now with the party coming to an end, so all you'd have to do is basically sway,".

Seeing CW still hovering around the pair of them, Clive did something unusual and accepted her request. He was keen to do anything he could to keep CW the hell away from Martha. She led them to a space on the dance floor and faced him.

"Why are you shorter than you were at the start of the evening?" Clive asked.

"I've taken my shoes off," she answered and Clive looked down to see her stockinged feet. "They were too uncomfortable to dance in," she explained.

"I like the flower as well," he complimented her as he fingered the red flower that now resided behind her right ear.

"CW gave it too me," she replied and Clive's stomach lurched. "No it wasn't. It was Bethany," she corrected. Some parts of the night were a little hazy.

Clive took Martha in his arms, holding her in a ballroom hold. "Oh my god! You can dance?" Martha asked a little shocked. Clive had never mentioned this before in all the years they had known each other.

"Impressed?".

"Very,".

"So my private education wasn't a complete waste of time or money then. We were given a few lessons before a formal dance," Clive explained as he 'dipped' Martha before enjoying a dance with her.

* * *

"Another glass of water before we head to bed?" Clive asked as they entered his flat. Martha would be staying in the spare bed in the nursery.

"That would be great, thanks," Martha replied as she flopped on the leather sofa. It had been a while since she had been out this late but it had been a good night. She had behaved herself on the whole and didn't think there would be any hangover cure needed when she woke. Unlike poor Jake. They had passed him on the way out of the building looking very green. Poor Bethany and John had the unenviable task of getting him home.

"Here you go," Clive said as he handed her a glass and took a seat beside her. "What time are you getting up tomorrow?".

"I told mum I'd be back by 9 am so all she had to do was feed Liv,".

"Ok, mum and dad should be here by 10 so we can be round yours by half past,".

"Fine," Martha stated she took a sip of he drink. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes," Clive admitted. "Much better than I expected. Billy asked about my silk application. Dead line's this week,".

"And?".

"I know you said go for it, but I've decided to take Billy's advice. Wait a year and try again. That will give me time to find my feet in prosecution and hopefully have built up a lot of work,".

"Sounds very sensible," Martha admitted honestly. He had obviously thought about his decision a lot. She knew it was the best thing to do and Clive seemed content with it so she would support him fully.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence drinking their water. They were both tired and needed to go to bed, but neither could summon up the energy to move. Clive remembered what CW had said to him and decided to fish for information.

"Marth," he said tentatively, "have you ever...kissed a woman before? With tongues?".

"Where on earth has this come from?"

"CW said something this evening," he admitted.

"About how she sometimes swims in the lady pool?" Martha asked.

"You knew?".

"It was one of the first things she told me about herself," Martha replied casually.

"Oh," Clive uttered. "So...have you?".

"No,".

"Would you...ever..in the future?".

Martha looked at him struggling to get the question out. "No. I don't think so," she told him.

"Good," he answered happily as he gave her a kiss to her head. CW wasn't any threat to him.

"I'm going to have to go to bed," Martha said as she glanced at the clock. "Hey look. It's 02:17. Liv was born exactly a year ago," Martha stated remembering what her first few moments of motherhood had been like.

"Then we definitely better go to bed so we can have lots of fun with the birthday girl in the morning,".

* * *

"Mama!" Liv said as she spied her mother entering the kitchen.

"Hey Liv," Martha said as she gave her daughter a hug. "Happy Birthday!" She said as she peppered her daughter with kisses causing her to laugh. "Have you been a good girl for Nanna?"

"She's been an angel," Pam confirmed.

"I think we need to get you into your party dress don't you? Daddy and grandma and grandpa will be here soon and then we're off to the park,".

"'Kay!" Liv said not really understanding what she had just agreed to.

Martha carried her daughter into the nursery and placed her on the changing mat. She had found the perfect outfit for her daughter to wear- a lovely white sundress with tiny strawberries dotted all over it. She knew it was a bit risky to put her in white, but she didn't care. Liv was going to look super cute and that was all that mattered.

Clive and his parents arrived soon after. Martha went to answer the door with Liv toddling behind her. Everyday she was becoming a little more steady on her feet.

"Hey Liv!" Clive greeted his daughter. "Don't you look gorgeous today, my little birthday girl," he said as he scooped her up and began throwing her in the air. Liv shrieked with excitement on each throw into the air whilst Rosemary stood back and looked a little horrified at what her son was doing with her granddaughter.

Martha had been a bit shocked as well when she had first witnessed Clive's rough and tumble play with Liv but she was used to it by now. He had never dropped her, and the little daredevil absolutely loved it so she hadn't put a stop to it.

The family group all took a seat in the living room. Never having had a birthday before Liv wasn't quite sure what was going on when Martha sat her on her lap, but she liked ripping the paper off all her presents. She had been very spoilt.

"What do you say?" Martha or Clive asked her when each present was revealed.

"Ta!" Replied Liv. She liked all her presents but her favourite was her little rocking horse that she had got from mummy and daddy.

With all presents opened it was time to move to the park for their picnic. Before they went out, Martha put Liv's shoes on. These were also new- a pair of white open toed sandals that had a large red flower on each shoe. On her head went a frilly white sun hat. Martha had with her a pair of red plastic sunglasses as well if it got too bright for her daughter.

Putting her in her pushchair, Pam and Rosemary took turns pushing her whilst the rest of the adults carried the picnic stuff. "Which way, Liv?" Martha asked as they were setting off.

"Da!" Liv said pointing in the right direction. She liked going to the park and knew exactly how to get there.

They found a nice place to sit and got everything ready. Now Liv was mobile she definitely didn't want to stay still for long and the adults took turns following her around as she toddled about the grass. Progress was quite slow as she got distracted by lots of things- beetles and daisies in the grass in particular deserved a closer inspection and she would crouch down to examine each and every one.

Offers of helping hands were batted away. She didn't need anyone helping her walk. She was perfectly fine on her own.

"Little Miss Independent," Clive noted. "She's inherited this from you as well," he told Martha when he was on 'Liv duty'.

They did get her to stay still long enough to eat a bit of food and taking pride of place between her parents she was sung too before being helped to blow her candle out. She enjoyed the chocolate cake although most of it ended up around her face and down her dress.

* * *

"I don't know about you, Clive, but I'm absolutely exhausted," Martha said as she entered the living room. The party was over, the guests had all gone and the birthday girl had been cleaned up and just put to bed. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head had hit the mattress of her cot.

A reply to her comment wasn't forthcoming and Martha found out the reason as she fully entered the room. Clive was stretched out on the sofa fast asleep. Approaching the sofa she studied her friend for awhile. She reached out and affectionately stroked his hair. She thought she was being gentle but he awoke with her soft touch.

"God, sorry Marth. Must have dropped off,".

"No kidding!"

"I should go. It appears I could do with an early night,".

"Stay," Martha suggested. "I'll let you share my bed. You can't drive when you're this tired,".

"You're sure?".

"I trust you can behave yourself?".

"Absolutely. Far too tired for anything but sleep," he promised.

"What time is it?" Clive asked as he joined Martha in her bed.

"Eight thirty,".

"Seriously? Oh my god. How sad is that? I am officially old. I don't seem to be able to handle two parties in a row anymore,".

"I know. Who knew a first birthday party could be so wild?" Martha teased.

"I can't believe she's already one," Clive said as he settled himself under the covers. Martha's bed was very comfortable he remembered from his paternity leave and he knew he would have a good nights sleep.

"It's gone fast hasn't it. Exhausting but...definitely worth it,".

"No regrets about any of it?" Clive asked.

"No," Martha replied very sure of her answer.

"Even the 'sleeping with me' part?".

"Even that. And if I did you wouldn't be sleeping here tonight," Martha informed him as she settled down to sleep as well. "If anyone had to get me pregnant, Clive, I'm glad it was you. I don't think I could have done this with any old one night stand,".

"Me to. This parenting thing is so much easier with a friend helping you out isn't it?" Clive replied as he gathered Martha to his side. Martha rested her head on his shoulder as she waited for sleep to claim her. Although Clive was tired there was something he had to get off his chest before he could do the same. Lying here with her in bed seemed like the perfect moment.

"Marth," Clive said into the quiet.

"Umm," Martha grunted. It was the only reply he was going to get.

"I need to tell you something. I've never said this to a woman before, well apart from my mum...and grandmother. I suppose I should clarify and say I've never said this to a woman who isn't a relative...," Clive was nervous and starting to ramble as he usually did when he felt like this.

"Ok, here goes. What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you," Clive admitted and waited for her to say something.

For the first time in his life he had succeeding in leaving her speechless Clive thought when no answer came after ten seconds. He would remember this when she was next about to chew his ear off about something. Probably something he had done to annoy her.

A minute passed and still Martha said nothing. Clive started to get worried. He had scared her off with his declaration he thought, but as he lay there in a haze of worry he became aware of her gentle rhythmic breathing. A thought hit him and a look at her confirmed it. Typical! He thought. The first time he had been brave enough to say those three little words to someone special and she had fallen asleep. It was just the sort of thing she would do.

Shaking his head and giving a small chuckle he decided he would try and join Martha in dreamland. Although she hadn't heard a word, it was a great relief to Clive to have it out in the open. He would have to regroup and gather his courage before telling her again, and when he did he was going to make damn sure she was listening! In the meantime he would try and prove to her that he was the man for her, so when he did bare his soul there was a very good chance that she would say the same thing back to him. He had never thought it was possible, but the king of commitment was ready to settle down and become part of a family.


End file.
